The Visit
by VolcomStoneBabe
Summary: April Taylor comes to visit one her best friends on the road for a while. Will she make new friends? Will she find love? Read and find out. OC, John Cena, Batista, Randy Orton, more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**The Visit**

John Cena has just arrived at the arena for Monday Night Raw and was walking through the halls like he was invincible. He waved at some and talked to others all the while, never slipping the smile he had off his face. He almost had a strut in his step that never left the whole journey to the locker room. Once he reached it, he opened the door and everyone in the room turned their heads and greeted him loudly.

"Hello boys. How are you this lovely day in June?" He asked dropping his stuff next to his locker before sitting on a bench.

"What's up with you Cena? Why are you so happy?" Paul Levesque, a.k.a Triple H, asked while changing into his ring gear.

"What are you talking about? I'm always happy." John said while he took off his jersey and threw it at Paul.

"What he means. Is that you are much more…chipper…than usual." Chris Masters added as Paul threw the jersey back at Paul.

"And there is a good reason for that." John said while folding his jersey and placing it in his bag and dug for another shirt.

"Are you going to share or keep us hanging?" Carlito asked as he made his way out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him loosely.

"Well, you see, one of my best friends, April, who I've been friends with-"John started but was cut off.

"Forever. Yeah, we've all heard it before. Just get to the point." Randy Orton said while lacing up his wresting boots.

"Alright, Alright. Well she is coming to visit." John finished.

"Really? When?" Carlito asked sounding intrigued.

"Today. Isn't that great news?" John asked before making his way to the door. "Anyways, I have to go pick her up from the airport. I'll be back soon."

"See you later. Don't be late." Paul yelled after him. They waited for the door to shut before they started talking again.

"I wonder what April looks like." Chris said while zipping up his bag.

"She's not that hot." Randy said, zipping his own bag.

"You've met her before?" Carlito asked while slipping on his wresting shorts.

"No. She's never visited. But I've seen the pictures. Trust me, she isn't anything to pine after." Randy said, now stretching.

"Alright, alright. Enough gossiping. Lets get ready for our matches." Paul said, him being the oldest, trying to put an end to the comments about April.

* * *

John was waiting outside gate 12 at the airport waiting for April, hoping he wouldn't get noticed by more fans than he already had. He checked his watch for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. The plane was supposed to have landed fifteen minutes ago so John was extra worried. He started pacing back and forth, looking around to see if the other people waiting were as nervous. Finally, when he couldn't take anymore, he marched up the the desk at the gate.

"Excuse me. Flight 210 was supposed to land fifteen minutes ago." He demanded.

"I'm sorry sir. They were delayed. They should be here shortly." The girl behind the desk said. John let out a huge breath and nodded a thank you before walking over to an empty seat by the window over looking all the planes landing and taking off. Just when he thought he might explode, he heard someone calling his name. He groaned, thinking it was another fan, not that he didn't like his fans, he loved them, but right now was not the time. He turned around slowly and his mouth hung open out of shock.

"You dufus." A girl said standing a few feet away from him.

"April?" John asked standing up but not moving towards her.

"Yeah. Its me." She said with a smile. John's face broke out in another smile and held his arms open for her. She ran straight into them closing her eyes and taking in the moment as he lifted her off the ground.

"I missed you so much." John said into her ear, squeezing her tight.

"I missed you too." April responded. John set her on the ground slowly.

"Wait. Your flight hasn't landed yet." He said confused.

"Which brings us to the reason I called you a dufus. I was on flight 110 not 210." She said with a smile at his forgetfullness.

"Oh. Sorry." He said before taking her in.

"Wow. You grew up." John said barely able to believe it was her. She used to have glasses, a flat chest, no butt and acne all over her face. No longer was he looking at a little nerd, he was looking at a beautiful women. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans that showed off her butt and the bottom stopped right on the ground so you could see her black flip-flops. She has on a black halter top with a v-neck that wasn't too deep but deep enough to show off some cleavage. She also had on a full face of light makeup and her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders in perfect curls. It was amazing that someone could change so much over ten years.

"John, the last time you saw me I was 15. Of course I grew up." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to baggage claim.

"Yeah. I know. But I thought that you might tell me you look this good over the phone. Or even email. Now I see you were holding out on me." He said.

"Oh. Be quiet. I didn't find it necessary. I am the same person I was ten years ago." She said.

"Ok. I get it. Come on. Lets go get your stuff." John said as they walked the rest of the way to the luggage carousel sharing things the other has missed out on.

John walked got April's bags once she pointed which ones were hers. They walked to his rental car and John turned down the radio, which was blasting through the speakers.

"So we're going to the arena first. Once I'm done, we'll go to the hotel." He said while making his way out of the airport parking lot.

"Sounds good. This will be my first wrestling event." She said sounding kind of excited. "So what is your wrestling name?" She looked at him interested.

He looked at her in disbelief. "You are kidding me. Right April?" He asked sitting up straight.

"No. I want to know what it is." She said confused.

"You are telling me you haven't watched me wrestle? After I specifically asked you to?" He asked amazed. April sighed.

"I haven't watched since you left. It made me think about you too much and that hurt to know I wouldn't see you in a long time. Besides, I didn't have anyone to watch with." She said with an innocent smile. John sighed in defeat.

"Okay. I get it. That makes me feel good." He said and looked at her with a grin. "I just wrestle as John Cena. Just regular me." He said turning into the arena parking lot.

"Really. That's pretty cool. So are you one of those guys that jobs to everyone?" She asked with an amused smirk. He turned to her and grinned back as he got out of the car.

"Actually Ape," He said meeting her on the other side of the car, walking into the arena. "you are looking at the champion on Raw."

"No!" She exclaimed and slapped his arm out of shock and stopped walking.

"Yes!" John mocked her. She turned her head sideways and shot him a look that told him to stop but she couldn't hold the look too long because she started laughing. He started walking without her as she was laughing.

"Come on Ape." He yelled after her after she stopped laughing. She ran to catch up and jumped on his back.

"Just like old times." She said as he gave her a piggy back ride all the way to his locker room. He slipped her off his back and onto a crate across from the room gently.

"I'll be right back. Just gonna go make sure the boys are dressed." He said slipping into the room, leaving April thinking about how great this visit was going to be.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. And, just so you know im still continuing with Living the Dream i just had this idea and decided to run with it before i forgot. i should update the other one later on today or tomorrow. Dont forget to review.**  



	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 2 : First Impressions**

When John walked in the room Paul, and Chris were the only ones in there.

"Where is everyone?" John asked looking around the locker room.

"Getting ready for their match. I'm actually surprised you made it back in time. You were taking forever." Chris said finishing his stretches.

"I made it though. That's all that counts." John said.

"Where's April? Let me guess. She stood you up?" Paul said joking before taking a sip of his water.

"Haha. No. She's outside waiting. I told her to wait for me so I could make sure everyone was dressed." He answered taking a seat on a bench.

"Well bring her in here. I want to meet her." Chris said rubbing his hands together with a smirk. John sent him a death glare.

"I don't think so." He said standing up and walking over to him.

"What?" Chris asked like he had no idea what John was talking about.

"Don't give me that look. I know what your planning on doing. Leave her alone." He said coldly trying to get the message across.

"Hey. Don't worry about me buddy. You have my word." Chris said sincerely.

"Good." John said before they got in a conversation about their matches tonight.

* * *

April was still waiting outside the locker room and had been for a while. She was staring at the door willing it to open. She was bored and was either going to go in the room or walk around and get a feel for the arena. How long could it possibly take to get dressed?

"Ahem." Someone clearing their throat broke off April from her thoughts and she turned to see who caused the distraction. She raised an eyebrow when she saw someone standing pretty close to her with a huge grin on his face.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked confused.

"I believe the better question is what can you do for me?" He said rather cocky which made April raise her eyebrow further and crack a smile due to his stupidity. She decided to play into this game.

"That does sound like a better question." She said with a full fled smile. He looked a little shocked at first but tried not to let it show.

"So, sweet stuff, what's your name?" He asked moving closer to her. She leaned forward a little on her forearm, which was resting on the crate she was sitting on, and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked playfully.

He raised an eyebrow of his own this time and leaned back a little, taking everything in.

"Yeah. I tell you what. You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine. How does that sound?" He asked letting his cocky smile take over his features once again.

"Now, why would I care what your name is?" She asked leaning back.

Before the man could respond, the door across the hall opened and out stepped John with Paul and Chris waiting by the door hoping to get a good look at April.

"April. I was afraid you got bored and went exploring. Sorry it took so long, we got caught up." John explained walking closer to her.

"No problamo Johnny boy. This gentleman was keeping me company." April said gesturing to the man.

"Ah. I see you met Randy." John said. April turned her head to the side and looked at Randy and nodded.

"I believe I have." She said before extending her hand. "I don't think we have been formally introduced. April Taylor." She really didn't like this guy and his cocky attitude. But, by the way John introduced them, it sounded like they were good friends, so she might as well be polite.

"Randy Orton." Randy said in confusion. "Wait a second. John, your telling me this is April. The picture of little April is her? Are you sure it wasn't just one of those pictures that comes with your wallet?" Randy asked John, trying to keep it down so April couldn't hear. Of course, she could and she rolled her eyes out of disgust.

"I'm sure." John said in the same voice, before returning his attention back to April. He took her hand and helped her off the crate and walked her over to the door. "April, this is Paul and Chris. Guys, this is April." He introduced. Paul was the first to reach out his hand.

"Glad to finally meet you April. John talks about you all the time." He said sweetly. April smiled and shook her head.

"Nice to meet you too. I guess its good to know he talks about me." She said not sure what to make of Paul. Chris stuck his hand out after April and Paul released each others hands.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Chris asked cheesily not able to take his eyes off her. April smiled and shook her head once again. She released his hands and messed up his hair.

"Those cheesy lines aren't going to work on me. Nice try though. You have to give a guy props for trying." She said making her way into the locker room, taking a seat on one of the benches.

"So what do you boys do around here for fun?" She asked after John sat next to her.

"We are not boys. We are men." Randy said making his way to his locker, never making eye contact.

April rose an eyebrow and smirked a little. "I'm sorry your highness. What do you MEN," She said enunciating the word men. "do around here for fun?"

"Nothing really. We usually wait to have fun outside the arena. The arena is all business." Paul explained from the other side of the room, slipping on one of his king of kings shirt.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until after the show then." She said a little disappointed. "How about tomorrow night we all go to a club." She suggested with a bright smile.

"Sounds good to me." Chris inputted licking his lips. Paul smacked him on the back of his head when he saw it.

John shook his head laughing and turned to April, who was giggling. "So Ape, want to get something to eat before we go to the hotel?" He asked.

"Sounds good." She said standing up. "Now, does this place have any water?"

"Yeah. Its down the hall, turn left, then right, then left again and keep going straight you cant miss it." Chris explained. April's eyebrows went way up.

"Huh?" She asked totally confused. Randy rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'll take you. I was heading that way anyway to talk to Adam." He said leading her to the door.

"To the cafeteria and back April. No where else." John yelled to them. April stuck her head back in the room.

"Yes father." She said joking before rushing to keep up Randy. The walk was relatively quiet.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked him while watching his face look straight ahead.

"Nothing to talk about." He said with no emotion.

"Hmm." She said in thought. After a few minutes she had an idea. "So I know that John said to the cafeteria and back, but I was wondering if maybe you could introduce me some of the wrestlers." She suggested. He looked down at her with amusement shining from his features.

"Do you even watch wrestling?" He asked with delight dripping from his voice.

"Well, I used to, until John moved away. Then I lost interest. But, I figure I'm going to be here for a while so I might as well make more friends than just John." She reasoned as they made it to the cafeteria.

"Alright. But if John gets mad at me, I'm blaming it on you." He said as he grabbed two water bottles and handed one to April.

"That's all I ask." April said and Randy looked around the area.

"I see Adam, we should be done talking in a few minutes. Why don't you go sit over there and I'll come get you when I'm done." He suggested and pointed over to a table on the other side of the room. April nodded and walked over to the table, very aware that Randy was checking her out.

"Man," Randy thought to himself as he watched her ass move. "was I wrong about her." He shook his head and waited until she was sitting down safely before walking the few steps to Adam's table.

* * *

**A/N: Thats for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like it. Tell me what you think about this chapter or even the last one.**  



	3. Why

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 3 : Why  
**

April checked her watch again. It was a little after eight. She has been in the cafeteria for about twenty minutes. She looked at Adam and Randy and saw them laughing at something Amy and Trish has said. The girls had joined them not long after she and Randy took their seats. She didn't understand why she hadn't been invited to sit with them, instead, she was stuck by herself, staring into space.

Another five minutes had passed and April was about ready to leave and go exploring the arena on her own, when someone sat down across for her. She looked up and didn't know how to react. She had never met this person so she didn't know what to say.

"Hi." The person said.

"Um, hi?" April said unsure of what else to say.

"I'm Shelton Benjamin." He said with a smile. She smiled back, thankful that someone finally approached her.

"I'm April Taylor." She responded.

"Are you a new diva?" He asked looking me over. She let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"No. I'm here visiting my friend." She said folding her hands together on the table.

"Oh yeah? And who is your friend?" He asked curiously.

"John Cena." She said with a smile thinking about what John told her earlier about him being champion.

"Really? A class act that guy." He said with a nod.

"Yeah. One of my best friends." I said. We started talking about everything for a while, before we were interrupted by someone pulling me up by my elbow. I looked to see who it was and narrowed my eyes when I did.

"Come on April. John must be worried by now." Randy said as he dragged me out of the cafeteria.

"Ouch." I said before he released my arm. "What was that all about?" I asked as I stopped walking and stared at him. He looked down on me and put his hands on his hips. He really does look cute like that, April thought before shaking her head getting rid of those thoughts.

"You shouldn't be hanging around him." He said calmly.

"And why not? He told me him and John are friends." She said raising her voice a little bit. She couldn't believe that she had met Randy not even an hour ago he was already telling her who she could and couldn't talk to.

"Shelton is a wrestler. He knows how to take someone down. John is a wrestler too so if someone tried anything, he could protect himself. You aren't a wrestler so you can't protect yourself against him." He said as if he were talking to a child. I stared at him in disbelief with my mouth slightly open and eyes squinted.

"Are you on something? You cannot be serious." I said.

"I am very serious." He said and folded his arms across his chest. I studied him for a second trying to figure out what to say to him.

"Ok. That's fair." I said and looked down at the ground.

"I know its going to be hard but I think you'll do fine. Come on. Lets go head back over to John." He said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and moved with me down the hallway.

I suddenly stopped. "I can't go with you." I said. He turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked completely confused.

""Well, you're a wrestler. I can't trust you, like you said. I could get hurt." I said holding my heart. Randy rolled his eyes and took a step towards me.

"Oh come on. I'm fine. John and me are best friends." He said trying to grab my hand and lead me away. I quickly pulled my arm out of his reach and shook my head.

"I don't know. I mean, I could get hurt. You wouldn't want that would you?" She asked innocently.

"Okay, okay. So all that crap about not being able to spend time with wrestlers isn't true. I made it up." He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Why? Why would you make that up and pull me away from a possible friend?" She asked unbelievably.

"Because we have to get back to John. Let's go." He said and once again reached for my hand but I pulled it out of his reach once more.

"No. Really. Why?" I asked and crossed my hands over my chest.

"Its not important. Can we go now?" He whined.

"No. It is important to me Randy. Please. Just tell me the truth." She said and took a step towards him and gave him a pout and puppy dog eyes.

Randy looked at her for a second and sighed before caving. "Don't do that." He said. "I did it because…" He said trying to think of something to say. "because Chris likes you." He lied before asking himself what he just did. April's face lit up and she smiled.

"Really? How do you know?" She asked while twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"I just know. Come on. John is going to kill me." Randy rushed as he grabbed her hand and led her to the locker room. April did not pull away this time and was thinking about whether or not Chris had maybe sent her some hints about him liking her the whole way to the locker room. Once they reached the room, Randy grasped the doorknob and turned to April.

"I'll just check to see if everyone is decent." He said hoping he could warn Chris about what he just told her.

"Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before." She said before thinking. When she heard what she said her eyes went wide as did Randy's along with a small smirk. "I didn't say that okay. You go check to see everyone is dressed. I'll sit here." She said and sat on the crate she was on earlier. Randy kept staring at her with the same smirk. "Go on." She said shooing him away. He reluctantly walked in the room forgetting what he was in such a rush to do after April's confession.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update. thanks for the reviews. keep them coming.**  



	4. Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 4 : Trip**

Randy walked into the locker room and saw that it was completely empty. He took this as a good thing and started pacing while thinking about what he did. Why did he pull April away like that? Chris didn't like her, or not that he knew of. He could just say that he was doing John's job when he wasn't around, but Randy knew better than that. He has a crush on her. He has a crush on his best friends best friend. That's forbidden in the book of friends rules. John would kill him if he ever found out. That's why, Randy decided that the only way to stop liking her is to keep his distance and if he cant to that, he has to be the biggest bastard ever. The first way, would to be keep her waiting. With that in mind, Randy undressed and stepped into the shower preparing to take his time and think out any plan he could toss away these feelings. He had to be very cold to her, more brutal to her than he had been to anyone in his whole life.

**

* * *

**

April was sitting on the same crate she was left earlier and was really starting to get annoyed by people forgetting about her. She determined that she wasn't going to sit around and wait so she hopped off the crate and walked down the foreign hallway to her left. She figures that eventually she will find someone or someone will find her and she can ask if they know where John is.

Walking down the hall, she noticed a lot of people running around, getting things ready for the show but didn't see any wrestlers that she knew. The thing was, since she wasn't aware of the current wrestlers, she didn't know who was a wrestler and who wasn't.

She got to a turn in the hall and as she was walking around the corner, she saw a women being pinned against a wall by a man who was kissing and groping her pretty heavily, as if his life depended on this kiss. April didn't want to walk pass because it was a pretty narrow hallway and she would no doubt interrupt their grope fest, which the women was currently returning the mans actions. So she stood there, the whole time having trouble not staring at there open display of public affection. Finally, when she thought about turning back and going down the other hallway, they pulled apart and panted heavily, trying to regain their breath.

She sighed out of happiness and took a step to continue her journey through the hall. But she only made it a step before the man whipped his head around and laid his intimidating gaze on her which made her stay in place. He smiled slowly and walked away from his lady friend and toward her.

The first thing she noticed about this man was his massive afro. He has big brown eyes and a sexy smile that would make any women weak in the knees. He has a pretty muscular build which lead her to believe that he might be a wrestler, but she couldn't be too sure. She snapped out of her trance when she saw he was only a few feet away from her.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a gentler voice than what she expected. She expected him to be annoyed and maybe even a little mad for distracting him.

"No." She said and shook her head fast. "I was going to continue down the hall but I didn't want to interrupt you." She said and gestured toward the girl that was now throwing dirty looks at her for, she assumed, preoccupying her boyfriend. She turned her attention back to the man and saw him looking at her almost impressed.

"That is very sweet of you." He said and reached his hand out to hers. "I'm Carlito. And what is your name?" He asked as she shook his hand.

"April Taylor." She said softly kind of surprised that he was flirting with her in front of his girlfriend, whose dirty looks turned into death glares.

"Such a stunning name for such a stunning girl." He said with a smile and leaned down and kissed her hand before releasing it. She smiled despite herself, she knew this guy just wanted to get in her pants, but she couldn't help her natural reaction to a compliment.

"Thanks." She said and leaned her head down a little to try and hide the blush that surfaced to her cheeks.

"Ahem." Someone said interrupting their moment. They both looked up over to where the voice had come from which brought them back to reality. They forgot about the women he was making out with earlier. Carlito looked back at her with what could only be described as an apologetic smile. She returned the smile and stepped back.

"I should be going. It was nice meeting you." She said to Carlito and smile politely at the girl who once again sent her an evil look which she ignored and walked down the hall continuing her search for John.

**

* * *

**

"What was that all about?" The girl ask Carlito with her hands on her hips once April was out of sight. He rolled his eyes out of sheer annoyance.

"I was being polite." He said gently not really wanting to get into it with her for the third time today. She was impossible. At times like these, it really made him wonder why he was dating her.

"You could have introduced me. Or, maybe I should have just left you alone so you could screw her." She suggested jealously.

"Oh, don't even start this shit again Candice." He said to his girlfriend of four months.

"What shit?" She asked playing innocent.

"You getting all jealous." He practically yelled.

"Why are you getting mad at me for not wanting you to flirt with other girls?" She asked stepping forward and pouting out her lip.

"Because you take it took far. I'm not going to cheat on you. You have to trust me." He said still loud. She stepped closer once again until she was pressed against him. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on his lips.

"I know. I just…I'm scared of losing you." She said and stared sadly into his eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"Baby. Don't be scared. You aren't going to lose me." He said running his fingers through her hair and backing her back up against the wall. She nodded her head before pressing her lips against his and restarting the grope fest.

**

* * *

**

April was still wandering the halls, trying to retrace her steps. She must have took a wrong turn somewhere because the hall was dark and creepy. She sighed out of frustration and fearfulness. She was starting to get freaked out because it was really dark with no one in sight but she could hear footsteps. She kept walking at a steady pace until she tripped. Over what? She didn't know. But what she did know was that she had the worst headache since her head hit the ground pretty hard.

She lay there still with the occasional tightly shutting of her eyes, trying to take away the pain she was feeling.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked, kneeling down next to her. She opened her eyes and sighed when she saw Paul looking down at her with concern.

"No." She said with a laugh trying to make a joke. He, unfortunately, didn't get the joke and lifted me up bridal style. "Really. I'm fine. I just tripped."

Paul said nothing and continued the journey to wherever he was taking me. We were just about to turn a corner when I hear, "Hey Paul, have you seen April?" I immediately knew it was John and willed Paul to ignore him and keep walking and walk fast because the minute he saw me he was assume I was hurt and it gets really annoying. But, of course, Paul turned around.

"Yeah. I found her." Paul replied back and John came racing towards us.

"What happened?" He asked yanking me out of Paul's arms and into his own.

"I just tripped. I don't even know why he was worrying." I replied trying to set my feet on the ground. John shook his head and fell into step with Paul, still carrying me.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" He asked concerned.

"No. Well, I have a bit of a headache. But that's normal. Don't worry." I said hoping that would convince him.

"It wont hurt to get it checked out by the staff here." John insisted. I sighed and went along with him knowing if I didn't I wouldn't hear the end of it.

* * *

**A/N: So i think this chapter basically sucked. but i was trying to get across how much john cared for her. i dont know. lol. im having a bit of writers block. well. tell me what you think. thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay. like i have told a few of you, the past two weeks i have been camping and then the day after i got back i went to warped tour. sorry again. i know its been forever since i updated. dont forget to review.**

**oh. and i finished Living the Dream! go check it out if you havent already. **


	5. How do you like it so far?

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 5 : How do you like it so far?**

"Haha! I told you." April exclaimed as her and John walked out of the paramedics room. They had checked her out and concluded that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her with exception from the slight headache she had. "The is nothing wrong with me."

"Nuh-uh. You have a headache." He said pointing to her and looking victorious.

"Which I told you I had on our way here." She said with a smug smile. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, holding onto his neck cause she was not tall enough to cover both shoulders. "Its ok. I don't blame you. I probably would have done the same thing if it were you that were hurt." She said once she saw his disappointed look. "At least I'm not hurt right?"

"Yeah. Alright. I have to go get ready for my match. I'm going to drop you with Randy." He said as we started walking toward their locker room.

"What? Him? But he doesn't even look after me." She said hoping John would forget about getting her a chaperone and let her explore on her own.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Didn't you wonder where Randy was when Paul found me?" She asked trying to get through to him.

"I didn't really think about it." He said.

"Well, in the cafeteria, he sat with Adam, Trish and Amy. The only reason I know their names, by the way, is because I heard Adam call them over when they first entered the room. Anyways, so they were talking and I wasn't invited over. I was getting ready to just go and look for you when Shelton Benjamin came and started talking to me. We were having fabulous conversation when suddenly Randy yanked me out of my chair and out of the room. That was weird. So he drags me all the way to the locker room and tells me to wait so he can make sure everyone was dressed. I was waiting for like twenty minutes and he didn't come. So I left. I think I will be fine on my own." She said explaining everything to John. He took in this information.

"Alright. You can just hang by yourself. But stay out of trouble." He said as he grasped the door knob of the locker room. "I'll talk to Randy." He said before going into the room and shutting it before April could respond.

She sighed and shrugged. She smiled when she realized that she was by herself. She started skipping down the hall hoping to meet some people.

**

* * *

**

Carlito looked both ways before leaving the random room he was in. As he was walking down the hall, he smoothed his shirt and pants down. He and Candice had to move their grope session to a room for more privacy. He had the biggest smile as he entered the locker room as he thought back to the April girl he met earlier.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Randy asked changing into his ring attire.

"Busy." He said with a smile and a raised eyebrow, knowing Randy would catch on. Randy laughed and shook his head. "Man. I met this new chick. I wouldn't mind banging her. Whoa. She was hot." He said shaking his head thinking of her as he looked inside his duffel bag for his wrestling shorts.

"Oh yeah? What's her name?" Randy asked curiously. He was aware that there was a new girl in the company.

"I'll tell you later." Carlito said finishing slipping on his shorts and grabbing one of his spit or swallow shirts. "I got a match to interfere in. Catch ya later." He said making his way out the door and slapping John on his back as he was on his way in.

"Hey man." Randy greeted John, lacing his boots.

"Hey. So, um, what happened to watching April?" John asked, trying to casually bring it into conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked standing up and stretching.

"She went exploring after she got bored waiting for you. She tripped over some wires and could have hurt herself." He explained trying not get too loud.

"Hey. It's not my fault she doesn't have enough patience to wait for me. She doesn't need a babysitter John. She's a grown women. She can watch after herself." He said defensively.

"Yeah. But she has never been here. She doesn't know how things work. She doesn't know yet to watch herself around some of the wrestlers." He said changing shirts.

"Alright. Sorry man." He lied. "It wont happen again. I just thought that you would right back."

"Its ok. I just worry about her. I don't want her getting hurt." He said sitting down on the bench.

"I understand. Listen, I got to go talk to Vince about Saturday. I'll see you later." He said stepping out of the room and making his way to Vince's office.

**

* * *

**

April was by gorilla watching on a big screen what was happening in the ring. She was sitting on a crate and focused completely on the TV.

"Hey." Someone said to her and she tore her eyes off the screen and fixed her blue eyes on the brown eyes across from her.

"Hi." She said kind of shy. It was Carlito.

"Enjoying the show so far?" Carlito asked walking closer to her.

"Yeah. I'm a little lost though. I guess that's what I get for not watching wrestling for ten years." She joked.

"Ten years? Wow." He said sitting next to her. "So, you going to watch me?" He asked with a smile.

"I guess. What's your wrestling name?" She asked sitting up straighter.

"Carlito." He said. They just stared at each other for the longest time, ignoring everything else going on around them.

"Carlito. You're up!" A stagehand yelled, breaking their trance.

"I guess that's my cue. I'll see you after?" He asked with hope.

"Yeah. I'll be cheering you on." She said with a small smile. His smile got bigger as he walked away.

He shook his head and his smile got even bigger as he started talking lowly to himself, "She'll be in my bed by tonight." He laughed at that and walked through gorilla to the ramp.

**

* * *

**

Right as Carlito ran down the ramp, someone approached April, distracting her from watching the TV.

"Hey April." Chris Masters said. April turned her head to look at him. She smiled when she remembered what Randy told her earlier about Chris liking her.

"Hey." She said and patted the seat next to her. "Come sit." He smiled and nodded and walked closer, taking the seat.

"So how do you like hanging around here so far?" He asked. She shrugged, thinking over the day.

"Its cool. Different from what I usually do, but, I think I'll get use to it real fast." She said.

"What do you do?" Chris asked curiously.

"Well, I was a trainer at a gym back at home. I recently quit though." She said.

"Why's that?" He wondered aloud.

"Well, the boss was…getting a little friendly." She said gently.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay. That's actually why I am here. I told John about what happened and he suggested that I come on the road with him for a while, to kind of put distance between my former boss and myself. John overreacts sometimes. But I understand. I was actually really relieved to get away for a while. I hadn't had a vacation in like 3 or 4 years." She said looking at Chris for his reaction.

"Well, at least something good came out of it. And at least you got out before it was too late." He said trying to stay positive. "Hey. The reason I came looking for you. John said that he would probably be here late. He asked me to take you back to the hotel. Want to?"

She though about it for a while. Wondering if he was taking her back because John asked or because he wanted to. "Alright."

They stood up and made their way down the hall, with Chris's hand on the small of her back, guiding her. Neither of them saw a slightly disappointed but mostly angry Carlito.

* * *

**A/N: again..sorry for the delay. hopin to get back on track soon. Hope you liked this chapter. tell me what you thought.**

**oh. and for those of you that were wondering...i am planning on doing a sequel for Living the Dream. After all the reviews i got telling me to do it, there was no way i could possibly not. **


	6. Favor

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 6 : Favor**

Chris and April made their way through the hotel to the front desk to check April in then walked to the elevator, with April's suitcases in tow.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry that?" Chris asked referring to her duffel bag full of shoes.

"I got it just fine. Thanks though." She said with a smile stepping into the elevator.

"Why do you need so many shoes anyway?" He asked curiously, pressing his floor number and April's.

"A girl must always be prepared. Your never gonna know when you need some tennis shoes or maybe a pair of high heels." She explained like she had many times before.

"Alright. I guess I'll take your word for it." Chris said still unconvinced.

"Good." She said as the elevator doors dinged open on the 7th floor. "Well, I guess this is me. Thanks for bringing me here, I really didn't want to wait for John." She stepped out and onto the floor.

"I'll see you later. And, it was no problem. Anything for a pretty girl." He said and waved as the doors closed and continued to his floor. She shook her head and walked to her room, following the signs that told her where to go.

Once she was there she immediately ran a bath and grabbed her cell phone, deciding it would be a good time to call people from home and tell her she got here safely.

**

* * *

**

"So John, what do you say about going to the club tonight?" Adam Copeland asked John Cena. Although they played rivals on TV they were actually good friends.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll just have to call April and ask her what she thinks." He said zipping up his gym bag.

"That's right. That was the girl that was following Randy today." Adam said, zipping his own bag and walking out the door that John held open for him.

"Yeah, she isn't familiar with the atmosphere, I thought he might help her out. But, he didn't. The weird thing was, he volunteered to show her around." John said, still trying to figure that out, as they made their way down the hall.

"Well, when he was sitting with me, I told him to invite her over but he just brushed it off. And the whole time she was talking to Shelton, he was staring daggers at him. It was weird seeing him like that. Usually it's the girl doing that to him. I don't know man, I think he may have a thing for her." Adam explained as they walked into the garage.

"Nah. I don't think so. Randy's not into girls like April. She has morals." He said opening his trunk and throwing his bag there.

"Hey. I call it like I see it. See ya later. Around 12?" He asked walking backwards to his the front door on his car, which was right next to John's.

"Yeah. See ya." John said walking to his own drivers side door and pulling out of the garage, making his way to the hotel while dialing April's cell.

**

* * *

**

April had just finished calling her friends and family when her phone rang again and John asked her if she wanted to go to the club tonight instead of tomorrow. That was actually perfect because April forgot she had something to do tomorrow. She dried her hair and straightened it and put it up in a high, long ponytail. She finished her makeup before putting her robe on and walked out to her suitcases to look for something to wear.

After 30 minutes of contemplation, she finally decided on tight, light wash jeans with holes at the knees, and a black leather halter top. She laid all the shoes in her duffel bag out and aligned them on her wall, so she could see her options before picking out a pair of knee-high black leather, pointy toe boots.

She was almost done zipping her first boot when there was a knock at the door. She pulled the other boot on over her jeans and zipped that one too before grabbing her black clutch and walked to the door.

"Hey." She said with a smile when she saw John. She looked through her purse to make sure she had her phone and her key before looking back up at him.

"Looking hot. As usual I see." He said, backing up so she could leave the room. She beamed up at him and closed the door behind her.

"Thank you very much. You are looking good too." She said as they walked to the elevator.

"So, you said that you couldn't go to the club tomorrow, why?" He asked something that had been on his mind every since she said something.

"Oh yeah." She said turning to him. "About that." She slipped a smile on her face before continuing. "I need a favor."

**

* * *

**

Randy, Carlito, Paul, Adam and Chris were already at the club with Trish, Lita, Maria, and Lillian, waiting for John and April. The divas were hoping to meet April because the boys had been talking about her all night.

At the moment, Carlito was on the dance floor with some random girl. Randy was grinding with Maria. Chris was dirty dancing with Lillian. Adam was making out in the corner of the booth with Lita. And Paul and Trish were talking about how excited Paul was about his 'due at any time' baby.

John and April walked in about 45 minutes after everyone else and made their way to the bar first, ordering their drinks and looking for the table everyone was at. When they located it they walked over, drinks in hand, and greeted everyone. John introduced April to the divas at the table, Lita and Trish, and Adam, since he never been formally introduced. She shook hands with them all and said hello to Paul. She sat down next to John and they all got into a conversation about movies and music.

About 20 minutes later, someone set a new drink in front of her. She stared at the glass confused for a second before looking up to see who gave it to her. Looking back at her were the eyes of Carlito. She smiled and mouthed a thank you and he mouthed a your welcome back before sitting down next to her and sliding real close to her and put his mouth next to her ear. She shivered when his lips made contact with her ear.

"Would you happen to know a hotty that would like to dance with me?" He said loud enough for her to hear over the music.

"Mm. You know, I'm not sure but I would say that women over there sure looks like she wants to dance with you." April said back pointing over onto the dance floor at Candice.

"Who? Candice? No. I was thinking you." He said with a smug grin and stood and held his hand out to her. She looked at him wondering if she should or not. His girlfriend was right there after all, and she looked like she was ready to pounce.

She slumped her shoulders and put up her index finger to indicate just once. He nodded so she placed her hand in his and followed him on the dance floor. They were dancing pretty innocently for about a minute before she felt his hands on her hips and she was being turned around and her back was brought up right against his chest. Immediately April darted her eyes all around the club to see if Candice was anywhere close. She breathed a sigh of release when she saw her entering the bathroom. She placed her hands on Carlito's hands and moved them to his own waist. She leaned close to his ear so he could hear her over the blasting music.

"You have a girlfriend." She said as sweetly as possible. He shrugged.

"So? We've been having some problems lately." He said and tried to move his hands back onto her hips but her tiny hands kept them in place on himself.

"I don't want to do something we both regret." She explained. He stared at her thinking about how he could convince her that it was ok, but he came up short. He nodded and guided her off the dance floor and back to the table.

John instantly looked up. "There you are. I wondered where you went off to."

"Just went for a dance." She said.

"Ready to go? We have an early day tomorrow." He said standing up.

"Yeah. I'm wiped." She said. They said their goodbyes to everyone that was currently at the table and made their way out of the club. When they got to the hotel, and in their individual rooms, they both crashed instantly, letting sleep take over, and dreaming about what tomorrow was going to be like.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. thanks for all the reviews. im glad you all like it. **

**So, what is this favor? **


	7. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 7 : Surprise  
**

April was in her room pacing. It was about 11 in the morning and this morning was when John was doing that favor she had asked of him. He had been gone a little over an hour and a half and she was expecting him back any moment.

When she woke up, she hopped in the shower and dried her hair and put it in a messy ponytail. She pulled on some old, ripped jeans and a navy blue long sleeve shirt.

After another ten minutes of waiting, she decided that she might as well just wait in the lobby. Right as she stepped through the elevator and onto the lobby floor, she spotted John, but as expected, he wasn't alone. The loud yell of 'mommy' could be heard by everyone in the lobby. April knelt down on her knees and held her arms open as the small child ran into her arms. She closed her eyes as the child in her arms squeezed April tighter. April stood up, opening her eyes, and made her way to John with the girl in her arms.

"Thanks for picking her up. I'm sure she was excited about it." April said with a smile.

"Hey. No problem, anything for the little munchkin." He said running his fingers through the little girls hair.

"Mom, Mom! John said we could go to dinner tonight with him. Can we? Can we? Please!" The girl told April excitedly. April smiled at her daughter and nodded her head.

"I don't see why not." She said and the girl squealed happily.

"You hear that John? We can go!" She said with a huge smile.

"I heard. I heard." John said with a laugh at how enthusiastic this small girl was.

"So. What do you say we go get some lunch after we drop your stuff off in our room?" April suggested to her daughter. She nodded.

"Well, I could take her things up if you want." John said helpfully, holding up the small pink suitcases that were in his hands. April smiled.

"That would be great." April said moving the girl from one arm to the other. "Thank you."

"Hey. That's what I'm here for." He said and turned to walk away.

"Oh, John!" April called after him. He turned around with a questioning look on his face. "Nice backpack." She said referring to her daughter's small hot pink backpack he currently had draped over his shoulder. She and her daughter laughed as John smiled and kept walking.

"Well, little girl, what are you in the mood for?" April asked as they walked out the hotel doors.

**

* * *

**

Randy Orton and Chris Masters stared in shock as April and the little girl left. They were on their way to the elevator, coming from the gym, when they heard the little girl scream 'mommy'. That had gotten their attention, thinking maybe she was lost, but then they saw her fling herself into April's arms.

"I never would have guessed she had a kid. She's so hot." Chris said as they entered the elevator.

"I know." Was all Randy could muster, he was in so much shock. He can't believe he likes a mom. Now he definitely can't let his guard down and let himself get carried away. Not only is she taken, she has a kid. He needed time to think of a new plan.

**

* * *

**

"So miss Natalee, what did you do yesterday?" April asked her daughter after taking a sip of her water. They were seated at their seats at a Italian restaurant around the corner from the hotel.

"Dad took me to Chuck E' Cheese. It was so cool. He won me lots of tickets and we got lots of prizes. Then we went back to his house and Kelly did my hair and make up and we played dress up. Then dad barbequed hot dogs, they were really good." She said animatedly with a big smile and wide eyes.

April smiled sadly when her daughter told her about what her ex and his trashy flavor of the month did with her. "That sounds great sweetie." She said taking another sip of her water.

"Yeah. What did you do mommy?" she asked sweetly. April smiled at how cute and polite she was.

"Well, I went to the show with John and then we went out with some of his friends." She said before the waitress came. She ordered Natalee a kids sized spaghetti and an Italian salad and garlic bread for herself.

"So, my darling, what do you want to do tomorrow?" April asked.

"Shopping. Oh please, please, please, please, please mommy." She whined.

"Fine. We will go shopping." April said with a laugh as their food came.

**Later**

They had just finished their meal and were walking out of the restaurant with April's hand wrapped tight around Natalee's small hand. Natalee was five years old and about 3 foot 8 and she was tiny. She had dirty blonde hair to her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Were you excited to see John pick you up?" April asked as they walked through the hotel doors.

"Oh yes. It was so cool." She said gazing up at her mom. "Everyone was staring and kept asking for his autograph." She said when the doors of the elevator closed.

"Really? Wow. That is cool." April responded with a laugh. When they got on their floor and passed the ice machine and vending machines Natalee said she needed one.

"Please mommy?" She asked with a pout. April gave in and released her daughters hand, walking to the vending machine, looking at the choices.

"What kind of candy do you want?" April asked, still looking through the glass of the machine. No one answered. April looked to where she had left her daughter and saw no one there. She walked out while yelling Natalee. She didn't hear a response so she walked down the hall, still yelling her name. Then, she heard it. Her daughters infamous giggle. She followed the sound until she came to the very end of a hallway. She sighed in relief when she saw her. But, she wasn't alone.

"Natalee Taylor." April said loudly. Natalee turned around with a huge smile.

"Hey Mommy. Look who I found. Carlito." She said pulling on the hand that was holding hers, gesturing who it was.

"I see that. But you can't just run off like that." April said walking closer.

"I'm sorry. I got bored." She said. April shook her head, then looked at Carlito who looked almost amused.

"Thanks for finding her." She said, grabbing Natalee's other hand.

"It was no problem. But like she said, she found me." Carlito said, stepping closer.

"But still." April said not knowing what to say.

"So what are you girls doing tonight? Maybe I can take you out to dinner. Like a welcome." He said stepping closer again, so there was barely any room between them.

"John. Is already taking us." She barely got out because of the closeness.

"Oh? Is he the father?" Carlito asked. April's eyes went wide with shock as she tilted her head to the side.

"No. He isn't. Someone else is. But I don't see how that is any of your business." She said and turned to walk away in disgust, but she was pulled back. Because she was holding onto Natalee's hand, she failed to notice that Carlito was still holding onto the other hand too.

"I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions." He said sincerely.

"Whatever. We should go." April said and looked at his hand pointedly, waiting for him to let go. After about 30 seconds, he did, slowly. They started to walk away as Natalee turned back and gave him a big smile, waving the whole time, until they couldn't see each other.

* * *

**A/N: yay! another chapter! Tell me what you think. I had gone back and forth on how i wanted to introduce Natalee and i thought, hey, the sooner the better. lol. review!**  



	8. Here for you

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 8 : Here for you  
**

"Come on Ape, what's taking you so long?" John yelled to April while she was in the bathroom. She was getting ready to go out to dinner and John was keeping Natalee occupied with Blues Clues. She was feeling rushed and that made her go even slower. So she took her time shimmying on her tight jeans and squeezing into her white ribbed tank top and cropped emerald green hoodie that stopped right after her bust. She quickly curled her hair into limp ringlets and applied little makeup before walking out of the bathroom.

"Happy now? It takes a girl sometime." She said in a huff walking to her wall of shoes and grabbed a pair of white flip flops and snatched her oversized white purse. "Ready."

"You betcha. Ready munchkin?" John asked to Natalee. She was deeply watching the TV show and April laughed.

"The only way you can get her attention is to turn it off." She said and walked to the screen and hit the power button.

"Hey! Mommy! I was watching that." She exclaimed and stood up.

"Wouldn't you rather go out to dinner though?" April asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yay!" Natalee said happily and started walking to the door. "Are you two coming?" She asked as she opened the door. John and April laughed as they followed her out the door.

When they walked out of the elevator, and onto the lobby floor Natalee was walking ahead of the adults until she suddenly turned to them.

"John?" She said getting his attention.

"Yes?" He asked walking closer to her.

"Will you hold my hand?" She asked and held out her hand to him. He looked at it sweetly before looking at April who was also smiling and she nodded at him.

"I would be honored." He said and grasped her tiny hand with his as they made their way out of the hotel.

**20 minutes Later**

John, April and Natalee were situated in their corner booth, with Natalee settled between the two grown ups.

"So how's your dad Natalee?" John asked and heard the soft groan April let out when he said it. April and her ex ended really bad. She was madly in love with him and Natalee was almost going to be one when he said he fell out of love with her and in love with another girl. He said he didn't want to cheat on her though so he ended it. After a couple of years though, April had come to terms with it and eventually the two became friends but there was always tension. That girl he had supposedly fallen in love with was gone by month three and had a new one almost every month, or that's what it felt like. While John had not seen April in 10 years, he had spoken to her on the phone and emailed almost every night. It felt good to be sitting there with her and her daughter.

He had also been the first to know about Natalee and had talked to her on the phone every time he talked to April. Every two months Natalee stays with her dad for a week. John knows the father and is actually good friends with him. He still doesn't know how they met but he doesn't think its his place. While, April and Natalee's father are friends, she hates thinking about him and another women especially if that women is around her daughter, replacing her for a week.

"He's good. We had such a good week. It was so cool." She said. Her favorite word was cool so she tried to use it whenever she could.

"Yeah? I bet." John said trying not to make this painful for April who was trying to not focus on the conversation instead she was studying her menu as if she was going to have a test on it. "So what do you girls have planned for tomorrow?"

"Well, Miss Natalee over here is really wanting to go shopping. So I think we're going to head over to the mall. If we can find it." April said setting her menu aside.

"Is that so?" John asked as if he were interested and gave Natalee a look that she thought was hilarious and broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Yes. Would you like to join us?" April asked with a grin, taking a sip of her water.

"Gee. Now as much fun as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline." He said and leaned back in the booth.

"But John. It will be so much fun." Natalee tried to plead.

"I know. You and your mom will have so much fun without me there though." He said messing up her hair.

"Fine." She said with a sigh. "Mommy, I'm hungry." She said happily, quickly changing the subject.

"Alright. What do you want?" April asked and picked up the menu she recently was holding. She brought the menu down to Natalee's eye level as if she could read.

"Mmm…Macaroni and cheese?" She asked with a big smile. April smiled back and laughed.

"Sounds good." She said and closed the menu right as the waitress came. They all ordered, John got a steak, Natalee and her Mac & cheese and April got a salad.

"Please tell me you don't always order a salad. Where's the protein?" John asked in shock. April rolled her eyes.

"No. I don't always get a salad. Just today. Don't really feel like anything else." April said.

"Alright. Just making sure." John said and they both looked down at Nat who was coloring her menu and sat in an awkward silence for a while. April was about to apologize for being so defensive when she heard a voice calling to them.

"Well what do we have here?" Someone asked. They all turned to see who it was. John smiled as Natalee stared in shock and April tried to figure out how she knew this man.

"Hey man. What are you doing here?" John greeted him, giving him the usual guy hug/handshake thing. When they finished John gestured for him to take a seat.

"Came to have dinner, I was on my way to the bathroom waiting for my reservation and I saw you." He said looking over at April and winking. April was now even more confused.

"Oh. Andrew this is April Taylor and her daughter Natalee. April, Natalee, this is Andrew Martin, better known as Test." John announced. Andrew walked to the other side of the corner booth and sat down next to April.

"Very nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He said and grabbed her hand kissing the back of it. He held it for a few seconds, looking deep into her eyes. She herself couldn't pull her eyes from his. He broke the stare when he turned his attention to Natalee.

"Very nice to meet you mister." She said politely shaking his hand. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. You are very beautiful." He said. She blushed.

"Thank you. You are beautiful too." She said.

"Oh. Thank you very much." He said with a laugh.

"She is a very big fan of yours." April broke in, running her hands through Natalee's hair. Andrew looked at her again stunning her with his piercing gaze although this one was shorter.

"Is that so?" He asked returning his attention back to Natalee. She nodded shyly, burrowing herself into her mothers side. "Well, its always nice to meet a fan." He said staring directly into April's eyes.

"Ok Andrew, you can stop flirting." John said getting tired of watching it. Andrew was a serial flirt and John knew he had to keep an eye on him from the way he was eyeing April.

"Guilty." Andrew said with his arms up in the air. He slowly made his way out of the booth. "I should get going and leave you guys to your dinner." He said.

"It was nice to meet you." April said with a smile.

"Likewise." He said with yet another wink. "And it was nice to meet you too beautiful." He said to Natalee. She blushed again and managed a weak "nice to meet you.".

"See ya man." John said with a laugh as he walked away.

"Well, he seems nice." April said breaking the silence that fell over them. John immediately went big brother on her.

"He is. But sometimes he is too nice, especially around females. Be careful around him." He said as their food came. April waited until the waitress left before replying.

"John. All I said is he was nice. I didn't say anything about hanging around him." She said tucking Natalee's napkin in her shirt when it kept falling off.

"I know." He said and looked at her, she was looking right back. They both smiled weakly. "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know. And I appreciate it. But I'm not even looking to hang out with a guy. The only guy I want to spend time with is you. That's why I came. That's why we came." April said pointing at Natalee who was scarfing down her Mac and cheese. John smiled as she smiled back. They ate the rest of their dinner in comfortable laughter and conversation before heading back to the hotel for some much needed rest.

* * *

**A/N: i'm getting a little better at updating. dont you think? well tell me what you think. and check out my sequel to Living the Dream.**  



	9. Tired

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 9 : Tired**

Half way back to the hotel, April looked in the back seat and smiled when she saw that Natalee was passed out. She was actually surprised she made it that far.

"She asleep?" John asked, navigating his way back to the hotel. April looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah." She responded.

"She sure is cute." He said taking a glance at Natalee through the rearview mirror.

"She is. I don't know what I would do without her." She said with a laugh. They sat in silence for a minute before John took her hand in his making her turn her attention to him.

"I am so happy you two are here." He said genuinely. She smiled and squeezed his hand for assurance.

"So am I. And you can tell Nat is having a ball. She has always wanted to meet you and now that she has I think your going to have a tough time getting her off your back." She said happily.

"I will never want her off my back. You two are family Ape. You know that." He said as they turned into the hotel parking garage.

"I know." She said honestly. They climbed out of the car and John grabbed Natalee and situated her on his hip. April smiled at how much she could see he loved her. Why couldn't she find someone as sweet as John to date. She always went out with such Jackasses. If her and John weren't like brother and sister, she might actually try to pursue him. As they were walking through doors of the lobby she saw Lashley, who she knew from the Smackdown! Magazines she read to Natalee, who loved wrestling thanks to her father. While, she hadn't watched it, she had caught glimpses of it because Natalee refused to miss an episode. When she saw Lashely, she tensed up because she was afraid if he was there then her ex might be there too, seeing as how he was on Smackdown! And while they were on good terms right now, she only wanted to see him when she had to, it caused too much heartache. When John saw her tense, he gripped her hand in his. She silently thanked him. He knew her so well. She liked to hold hands with people because she felt safe and even more confident sometimes.

John walked them to their room and April rummaged through her bag for her key. She couldn't feel it and she just stared into her purse for a second hoping it would just jump out at her. It didn't and she sighed in defeat.

"What's wrong?" John whispered so he wouldn't wake up the small girl in his arms.

"I cant find my key." April said with a yawn. "Let me just quickly go to the front desk and get a spare key." She suggested and John nodded and followed behind her to the lobby. They walked to the front desk and April almost fainted right there at the line. It was really long for that time of night. "This has got to be some joke. Don't people check in and out at regular times?" She asked about ready to fall asleep.

"Its alright Ape. You two can just bunk in my room. I've got an extra bed cause Paul had to go to Connecticut." John said putting his free hand on her back, leading her to the elevator. April looked up at him with weak, tired eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I am. You can just go get the key in the morning." He said pressing the button for his floor. April nodded tiredly. In minutes, they were inside Johns room and April gently lifted Natalee from John's arms to her own.

"Which one's your bed?" April asked as he was making his way into the bathroom.

"That one." John said pointing to the one closest to the door. April made her way to the other bed by the balcony and laid Natalee down, wrapping her in the comforter. When John came back out, he had lost the shirt and pants and left him with just boxers.

"Do you have something I can sleep in?" She asked tiredly.

"What? The bed not good enough?" He asked with a smile. She groaned.

"John, come on. Be serious. I'm tired." She said walking closer to him.

"Alright, alright. I'll get you something. Chill out." He said digging through suitcase for a minute before bringing out a big Hustle, Loyalty, Respect shirt.

"Thank you." She said and made her way into the bathroom for a minute, coming out in the shirt. She made her way to the bed Natalee was in and climbed in on the side she wasn't.

"Night April." John said as he jumped into his own bed.

"Night John." She said half asleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What?" Carlito ask his girlfriend, Candice, over the loud music at the club.

"I said, you looked extra friendly with that skank you were dancing with." Candice said loudly in his ear with a rather large scowl on her face.

Carlito looked at her thoroughly annoyed. "Are you serious?" She nodded her head eagerly. "You have to stop this shit Candice."

"Excuse me?" She asked in rage.

"You do this every time you see me even talking to another girl. You always tell me to dance with other people because 'your feet hurt' or 'you don't like this song' and then you get mad at me. Lay off." He said also in rage.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want you practically screwing girls while your dancing." She said defensively.

"Candice! We are just dancing. That is how dancing is these days. When you dance with other guys I don't get mad at you." He said standing up and walking out the entrance to the streets, needing to get away from her. But of course, she followed him. He heard her heels clacking on the cement and her voice yelling his name.

"Wait! Carlito! I'm sorry. I over reacted." She said and practically ran into his chest when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"I ignored you the first few times, I forgave you the last few times and got over it. But you have been doing it a lot lately and I really don't know if I can handle it anymore." He said.

"What are you saying?" She asked almost scared.

"I don't know. I just have to distance myself from you for a while." He said and turned to walk away. He got a cab to stop for him and opened the door before looking back at her. "And don't wait up for me."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

April groaned as she got out of bed, walking and slipping on her jeans. She had laid in bed for over three hours and couldn't get to sleep. John snored like no other person on earth. She walked to the side table and wrote a note just in case John woke up wondering where she was. She walked to the door before walking back to find John's wallet. She found it and searched through it for the key. She found it and walked out to the hall, not bothering to put on any shoes.

She walked into the restaurant café that was open all night and sat down, ordering a coffee. She looked through one of the fake window cut outs that she was seated next to and people watched. She politely thanked the waitress when she brought her the coffee she ordered and looked around at the people that were also at the café. Her eyes stopped on one particular male. Carlito. She stared at him for a minute before he turned his head and his eyes locked with hers. She noted that he looked confused, mad, sad and emotionally exhausted all rolled into one. She gave him a friendly smile to try to maybe brighten up his mood. He gave a small smile back before turning his attention back to the person sitting across from him. She could only see the back of this persons head so she couldn't be too sure who it was. She finished her coffee, told the waitress to charge it to her room and walked out the restaurant. She stopped for a second to see who was across Carlito. The person was staring right back at her and winked at her before she continued her way to the elevator. That Randy Orton was confusing. She has to sit down with him and try to figure him out. She walked to Johns room, slipped the key into the hole and walked in. The first thing she noticed was that no one was awake. She grabbed the note and threw it away before walking to the bed to climb in. She laughed silently when she saw that Natalee was spread eagle taking up most of the bed. She gently pushed her over a little before laying in bed and finally getting some sleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**A/N**: so i went to update yesterday and it wouldnt let me so im glad its lettting me today. geez. im sorry for the delay i didnt even realize how long it has been until i looked at the last updated date. so tell me what you think of this chapter. nothing too major happened but...maybe next chapter. review! oh and they wouldnt let me do the lines to seperate some paragraphs! it was really making me angry. so sorry for any confusion.


	10. He's baaaaaccck!

**Chapter 10 : He's baaaaaccck  
**

April was woken up by a loud banging on the door. She moaned and covered her ears with her pillow to try to block out the noise. The banging persisted and she yelled John's name. When he didnt respond she stuck her head up and yelled his name again. "John! Are you going to get that?" When no one responded she got out from the bed and trudged her way to the door. There, taped on the door was a note from John saying he had gone to the gym. She sighed a little in relief then pulled open the door while rubbing her eyes.

"April?" The person asked shocked. She immediately stopped rubbing her eyes and looked up at the person before her. Her eyes went wide. "What are you doing in John's room?"

"Uh. He's my best friend. I'm visiting him. Remember? I told you all about it." She explained leaning on the door.

"Yeah but i didn't think you would be sharing a room. Your not sharing a bed are you?" the person asked spectically.

"No we aren't sharing a bed. And we didn't plan on sharing a room. But last night I couldn't find my key and to make a long story short, he said he had an extra bed and me and Nat could stay here for the night." She said.

"Oh. Okay. Speaking of Nat, where is the little shorty?" He asked with a smile growing on his face. April turned to face the bed.

"Natalee." She called out. When there was no response April walked over to the bed and checked under the covers. "She's not here." She said with a blank expression.

"You lost our daughter?" He asked with anger.

"I didnt lose her. I just dont know where she is." She tried to explain. He gave her a 'give-it-up' look and she caved, letting the tears flow. "Your right. I dont know where she is. I lost her. I am a terrible mother." She said sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"No no. Dont cry. Maybe she's just with John. Where is John?" He asked nicely.

"He's at the gym." She said reaching for her phone. "I'll give him a call." She dialed the number and waited and waited. Finally he picked up.

"Hey Ape." He answered out of breath.

"John! Is Nat with you?" She asked fastly.

"Oh yeah. She's sitting right next to me." He said nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you put that on your note?" She asked trying to calm down with her visiter rubbing small circles on her back.

"Oh man. I knew I was forgetting to do something. You see I put the note there and left. I got all the way to the elevator and realized I forgot to bring some of my work out stuff. So I went back to get it and I guess I accidently woke up Nat and she wanted to come with me. I couldn't turn down that face. Sorry I forgot to let you know." He explained.

"Its alright. At least she's safe." She said with a sigh. "Well I'll come down in a minute, after I get changed."

"Okay. See you then." He said as they hung up.

"Im gonna go get ready. Give me five or so minutes." April said to Natalee's father.

"So you mean 15 minutes?" He said leaning back on the bed. He continued when he saw the confused look she was sending him. "Come on Ape, we dated for years, I know what you really mean when you give me an amount of time you think its gonna take you to get ready." He said with a laugh as she walked into the bathroom. She decided to forgo a shower and wait until she got her room back so she slipped on her clothes from yesterday, which were tight jeans, a ribbed tank top and a cropped below the bust emerald green hoody. She quickly put on some make up and threw her hair into a ponytail as she was walking out the bathroom door.

"Ha. Your wrong. It only took be 10 minutes." She said with a laugh putting on her flip flops.

"Lets go." He said holding the door open for her.

"Thank you very much." She said. They made their way down the elevator, through the lobby and into the gym. From afar you could see John running on the treadmill with Natalee sitting on the buttons and pushing them. Her giggle could be heard from all around the gym. "Natalee you have a visiter." April announced once they were a few feet away. Natalee whipped her head around and squealed when she saw who it was. She politely asked John to let her down and started running towards the man.

"Daddy!" She screamed. He kneeled down to be at her level and encased her in a tight loving embrace that made all the men in the gym to stop and admire the display of affection between father and daughter.

John walked off the treadmill and made his way towards the three. He smiled at the man and held his hand out. "Dave. Good to see you." He said as they shared a manly hug.

"You too man." He said as they broke away.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Natalee asked putting her tiny hands on his cheeks and pulling his face to be in front of hers.

"Well, I was coming to see John cause I haven't seen him in a while and then I was going to come visit you, when I ran into mommy." David Batista explained.

"I'm going to go get our room key and then maybe we can all go get some breakfast." April said.

"No can do. I have to go to a signing. But, I'll catch up with you guys later." John said as he grabbed his bag, gave Dave a handshake, Natalee a kiss on the cheek and April a hug.

"Well, I guess its just the three of us?" Dave asked. April nodded as they all walked out to the lobby. Dave and Nat took a seat in the lobby and April walked to the front desk. She got the key and walked up to her daughter and her ex.

"I'm gonna go up to my room to change." She said.

"You look beautiful." Dave said as he stood up with Natalee's hand tightly in his hand. April looked at him oddly.

"Excuse me?" She asked quietly wanting him to repeat what he just said.

"You are beautiful. You dont need to change." He said again. She was kind of in shock but she nodded anyway as they walked out the lobby doors.

After they got seated and ordered their breakfast, the conversation started. "So how have you been?" Dave asked April. She looked up from her coffee and smiled at him.

"Pretty good." She replied. "You?"

"I have been better." He said seriously. April was about to respond when Natalee jumped in.

"Daddy. Where's Kelly?" Nat asked.

"Well sweetie, me and Kelly are having a little fight." He said looking deeply into April's eyes.

"Why?" Nat asked curiously. Dave looked down at her and smiled softly at her. He touched the top of her head, smoothing down her hair.

"It's nothing honey." He said before bringing his eyes back to April's. April looked at him confused and then her eyes widened and she pointed at herself. Dave nodded.

"What?" April asked aloud.

"Huh?" Natalee asked confused.

"Sorry. I was talking to myself." April tried to cover up. She shot a glare at Dave that said they were going to have a talk later.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

John had been at the signing with a few other wrestlers for about an hour and half. The crowd was dwindeling down and for that John was happy. He loved the fans but his hand was killing him.

"So John, how's April?" asked Andrew Martin, who was sitting next to John.

"She's pretty good. I think." He said adding the last part last minute.

"You think?" Andrew asked smiling at the fans.

"Yeah." John said signing another picture. "Her ex just showed up so I dont know how she's feeling."

"Oh. Thats tough." He said. "Well, I was kind of wondering cause I was thinking of asking her out."

John gave him a glare. "Dont even think about it Drew. I know how you treat girls."

"What? No. I've changed. I am ready to settle down." He said as they signed pictures and took pictures with the last few fans.

"Whatever. You can do whatever you want but just know that I'm looking out for her. You hurt her, I hurt you." John said seriously.

"You know how many times people have told that to me? And do you know how many people actually go through with it?" Drew said with a laugh as they walked to the back to get their stuff.

"Yeah. But you know me. I'm serious. Dont hurt her. Besides, with her ex being back and all she might not even say yes." He said hopefully, hoping that was the case.

"I dont know John, I'm a very persuading person." Drew said with a smile and wink as he walked off. John was left to stare after him and wondering how April was doing with Nat and Dave.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**A/N: yes. i know its been a while. im not trying to make excuses but i just started school for the year so things are a little busy and my computer broke down on me so until i get a new one im borrowing one. tell me what you think of this chapter. very much waited for i think. i didnt expect to bring dave in this early but i thought what the heck.**

**  
**


	11. What happens, happens

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 11 : What happens, happens**

Once Dave, Natalee and April finsihed breakfast, they parted from eachother, Dave heading back to the hotel and Natalee and April going to the mall. Unfortunately, they had to stop and ask for directions quite a few times so that cut their mall time a little short. Once they finally got there they headed off to Natalee's little girl stores first to get some things. She made out like a bandit. Everytime she asked April if she could get it and she could tell her mom was thinking about it she grabbed her hand and said in the cutest voice "I really missed you mommy, did i tell you that?" and April always caved. About two hours later, They had finished their shopping trip and were standing on the curb outside the mall trying to get a taxi. Natalee had got tons of frilly tops, skirts and some shorts. April even got bought Nat a dress just in case while they were away from home, they go to a nice dinner. April was carrying all but two of Nat's bags and her own which didnt really matter because Nat's clothes barely weighed anything, it was just hard to get a cab with your hands full, she hadn't quite mastered that yet.

"Mommy, what's taking so long? My arms are tired." Natalee complained holding her bags out in front of her, one in each hand, and stuck her butt out, forcing her upper body forward.

"I'm trying sweetie." April said feeling so bad for her. "You can sit down." Nat sighed and set the bags down first before plopping herself down indian style resting her elbows on her knees and laying her head in her hands. April stared at her for a second, unbelieving that this adorable little girl was hers forever. It was a blessing.

"Need some help?" Someone asked from behind April. She whipped her head around only to have her nose hit the person's chest. "ow." She mumbled and tried to rub her nose but the amount of bags she was holding made it impossible.

"Sorry about that. Here let me help you." The person said grabbing her bags.

"Thanks." She mumbled and rubbed her nose. Once the pain was gone, she looked up at this mysterious persons face. She smiled when she saw a kind of familiar face. "Hello."

"Hey." He said with a smile. "Having some trouble?" He asked holding the bags up.

"Just a little." She said and held up her thumb and pointer finger horizontaly barely letting any space between them. "Here. Let me take those." She said reaching for them. He moved the bags out of her reach.

"Nonsense. We're going to get you a cab first." He said confindently.

"Whatever you say." She said then turned toward Natalee when she heard a giggle. "What are you laughing about missy?"

"Nothing." Nat said shyly. April walked over to her and scooped her up in her arms, resting her on her hip.

"You remember Andrew dont you? Test?" She asked. Nat nodded shyly.

"Nice to see you again gorgeous." Andrew Martin said to Natalee with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Good." She said hugging her mom tighter out of shyness.

"Thats what i like to hear." He said with a laugh.

"So what is the most effective way to get a taxi?" April asked hoping to get some tips.

"I honestly dont know. I usually drive a rental car." He said.

"Is that what you took today?" She asked.

"No. The person i share with is using it for something. I dont know. So i was stuck using a cab myself." He said. April nodded happily. In the distance she could see a taxi was heading in their direction.

"Here comes one." She exclaimed jovially. Andrew laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Taxi! Taxi! Over here!" April yelled and waved her free hand that wasn't holding Nat up in the air. It stopped. April turned around beaming. "It stopped. Yes!" She chanted happily. She walked over to where Natalee was sitting and snatched the two bags in one hand and headed over to the cab and placed them in the trunk. She set Natalee down in front of her and helped Andrew pile the rest of the bags into the trunk. They walked over to the back seat. Natalee slid in first followed by April. Andrew was standing holding the door open. "Andrew why don't you ride with us?" She asked as a thought suddenly hit her.

"No. I'll just catch another cab." He said nonchalantly.

"Nonsense. We are going to the same spot. That is ridiculous. Besides, we have been waiting here forever. Cabs never come by here. This was a stroke of luck. Hop in." She said scooting over.

"What do you think beautiful?" Andrew asked Natalee bending over. She nodded shyly again and cuddled next to her mothers side. "How can i turn down you two gorgeous girls?" He asked rhetorically. He slid in and momentarily his thigh brushed April's. She froze. Bolts of electricity were sent through her body. He slammed the door shut and yelled to the cab driver, "To the Hilton Hotel." He adjusted to get himself comfortable which was ironically with his knee resting on Aprils. She looked at him and he looked down at her with a gracious and seductive smile and lifted his arm and put it up where the headrest might be.

"Thanks for sharing the ride. I really appreciate it." He said when they got going.

"No problem." She said rubbing Nat's hair in small circular motions.

The rest of the ride back to the hotel was a comfortable silence and went by pretty fast. April though, didnt have such a peaceful ride. Her head was going crazy with thoughts. That slight thigh and knee touch sent shivers up and down her spine sending her hormones into overdrive. She kinda has a huge crush on Andrew but she promised John she wouldnt do anything with him. And what about Carlito? They had had a few weird run ins and she was kinda interested in him. And then there was Chris, who she doesnt know very well but Randy told her he likes her. By the time they got to the hotel, April's thoughts were still all jumbled up and she decided to just let nature run its course and what happens happens.

They got out of the cab and piled all the bags on the curb. April walked to pay the driver when he drove away.

"Wait!" She yelled as Andrew stood in front of her putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Its all covered beautiful." Andrew said.

"But i didnt pay him." She said confused.

"I did. Its the least i could do." He said and grabbed all the shopping bags.

"Andrew. You dont have take those, you have already done too much. We can handle it." April said feeling bad now for him carrying everything and paying for the ride.

"I dont mind." He said looking at her straight in the eye, letting her see all his emotions. When she saw the kindness, hopefulness and care shining from them, she caved and picked Natalee up, walking into the hotel with Andrew right by her side. They made the short walk to the elevators and the fast ride up to her floor. When they got to April and Natalee's room, once April opened the door, Natalee shot into there, running to the tv.

"Its three o'clock." April said taking the bags from Andrew's hands three at a time and dropping the by the door.

"What does that mean?" Andrew asked.

"She can't miss full house. Its her favorite show. Next to wrestling that is." April said with a smile after finishing unloading all the bags from Andrew's arms.

"Good show." He said leaning on the doorjam with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Thanks for everything today, it was really too nice." She said.

"It was nothing." He said.

"Well, i guess i'll catch you later." She said hopefully. Andrew paused for a second.

"Do you maybe want to go out with me sometime?" He asked leaning forward. She stared at him thoughtfully, it wasnt really that shocking to her but she wasnt sure.

"Like, on a date?" She asked curiously. He nodded as she smiled. "I'll think about it." Mystery, her mom always said, keeps a man coming back. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh really?" He asked fingering her hair. She nodded. He pulled her face forward for the sweetest of sweetest kisses. When he pulled back, he pushed her hair behind her ears. "What about now?"

"I'll think about it." She said slyly.

"Still?" He asked. She giggled a little.

"Goodbye Andrew." She said seperating from him and walking into the room closing the door slowly.

"Fine. Oh and April?" He said backing up.

"Yeah?"

"Call me Drew." He said and walked down the hall, leaving her to walk into the hall and watch him leave. When he was gone she touched her lips to where he had kissed her. I am officially under his spell, she thought with a laugh before walking back into the room to join her daughter.

* * *

**A/N: So. just to let you all know, i do plan on updating Living the Dream 2 very very soon i just got an idea for this story and i had to run without or else i fear i would have forgotten it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They serisouly make my day. please keep reviewing.**


	12. Untitled

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 12 : Untitled**

"Hey man." Andrew said answering his phone as he was walking down the hall. He hadn't even made it to the elevator before it rang.

"What's up?" John said on the other line.

"Nothing really. You?" He asked waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"Just getting back from a signing. Did you just wake up?" John asked knowing his friend liked to sleep in as long as possible when he didn't have anything to do in the morning. Andrew shook with laughter.

"No. I went to the mall for a CD. Well turns they're all out but guess who I ran into?" He asked stepping into the elevator, politely smiling at the elderly women already there.

"I have no idea. Who?" John asked throwing his stuff in the trunk of his car and getting in the drivers seat.

"April and Natalee." He said rocking on his heels.

"Really?" John said stretching the word wondering why Drew was going to say next.

"Yeah. They were outside and when I walked outside, I saw them and I said hi but when April turned around she hit her nose on my muscular chest." Drew said cockily which earned him a disgusted shake of her head from the elderly women he was sharing the elevator with. "I took the bags she was holding and she grabbed a cab. I was gonna wait for another one but man, is she demanding. I like it. Anyways, We shared the cab and when we got there I walked her and the little one to their room and I asked her out." He explained as he walked off the elevator onto his floor.

"Remember who your talking to man. This is my best friend your talking about." John said getting angry at the way he was talking about her, as if she was some whore.

"Listen, don't get all riled up." Drew said trying to calm him down.

"Whatever. What did she say?" John asked hoping she said no.

"She's said she'd think about it." He said purposely leaving out the part about the kiss.

"Why are you going after her anyway? She's not your type." He said trying to pay more attention on the rode.

"I like her. I think I could really develop feelings for her." He said quietly so no one else heard him. He couldn't ruin his reputation.

"Listen, I'll talk to you later, these people behind me are really pissing me off." John said referring to the people behind him honking.

"Alright man." Drew said before they hung up and he walked into his room, crashing on the bed.

**

* * *

**

When John arrived at the hotel, he walked through the halls with a purpose, not stopping to talk to anyone, simply lifting his hand up acknowledging their presence. When he reached April's room, he knocked and waited impatiently. He heard a soft "come in" and twisted the knob, letting himself in.

"Hey John." April said with a smile, flipping the TV off. "What brings you here?" She asked getting off the bed and tucking Natalee in, who was talking her nap.

"Did Drew ask you out?" He asked cutting to the chase.

"Yeah he did." She said walking to the mini fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well did you say yes?" He asked protectively.

"I said I'd think about it. Why?" She asked taking a skeptical drink of her bottle.

"You how I feel about him as a boyfriend. He's a great friend but you deserve much better than him." He said taking a seat on a chair.

"I haven't made a decision yet." She said softly walking over to him.

"Just promise me that if you say yes, you'll take things slow." He said grasping her hand in his.

"Of course John. I'm not like that." She said squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"It's just you're the little sister I never had and I just want you to be careful." He said pulling her in for a hug.

"I know John but your going to have trust my choices." She said wrapping her arms around his midsection.

"I'll try. And its not you that I don't trust, its them. I know what goes on in guys mind." He explained. She laughed a little.

"So your okay if I say yes?" She asked trying to conceal her the hope present in her voice.

"Its your life I just want you to be aware of who your going out with." He said pushing his hands deep in his pockets. She beamed.

"Good. I really want to say yes. I haven't gone out with anyone since Dave." She explained blushing but didn't care.

"Really?" He asked shocked. He wasn't blind, April was gorgeous and the fact that she hadn't had a boyfriend in like four years was a surpris to him.

"Well yeah, I haven't had much of a choice. I have to take care of Nat cause my parents don't really do anything in her life. And when she's with Dave, I take time to pamper myself and spend time with friends not try to pick up a guy that I would never have anytime for." She said all in one breath.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." John said feeling for her.

"Hey. It's not your fault. Besides, I wouldn't change those moments in for anything in the world. I got to spend time with the most important person in my life." She said happily letting her vision drift over to Nat's sleeping form.

"Well in that case, you deserve this date." John forced hating that she had to go out with this particular person who ironically had one of the worst reputations in the back with women.

"I do." She said with a smile. "Will you watch her?"

"Of course. The munchkin and I will have lots of fun." He said looking forward to spending time with his favorite little kid.

"Oh this is great." She squealed.

**

* * *

**

April was wandering the halls at the house show for raw. She knew Drew wasn't on this show but she was hoping he would just be there by chance. As she was walking, she stumbled upon Randy and Chris. Chris smiled at her from afar and she returned the gesture.

"Hey April." Chris said as they got closer, taking a break from whatever Randy was saying, cutting him off. Randy turned and frowned but as April looked closer, she could see the excitement, lust and anger in his eyes.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" She asked leaning against the wall.

"We were just talking about some girls we picked up last night." Randy said maliciously.

She tilted her head in confusion. What has she ever done to this jerk to make him so mean?

"You don't say?" She said totally uninterested.

"He's just kidding." Chris said wondering what Randy's problem. He had been bad talking April all day and last night which is why they weren't able to pick any girls up. He was so into saying everything that was bad about April and maybe a few good things that Chris was unable to grab the attention of anyone. She nodded slowly, squinting her eyes trying to understand what was going on.

"There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you." Someone interrupted. They all turned to see who it was and April smiled when she saw it was Drew.

"Hey." She said softly and sighed when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on. I want to talk to you." He suggested. She nodded. "If you'll excuse us boys." He said to Randy and Chris as they started walking away. April turn back and waved.

"See ya guys later." She said with a smile.

Randy stared daggers at Drew's back willing him to get his hands off her. Chris looked at Randy and shook his head laughing, which drew Randy's attention at him and off of the retreating forms of Drew and April.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You got it bad." Chris said, slapping Randy's back and walking away.

* * *

**A/N: so first of all i have no idea what to call this chapter so if you have any ideas tell me and ill probably use it. hope you liked it. oh and i just got a really good idea for my other story so all i have to do is figure out how to lead up to it so look out for that. **

**Reviews are always nice. :)**


	13. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 13 : Friends**

Randy was wandering the hall after his match, April still fresh in his mind. For some reason, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He admired the way she walked with confidence and greeted everyone she came upon whether she liked them or not, himself included. Her smile was infectious and her laugh was music to his ears. The way her eyes lit up when she was happy, how they were clouded when she was confused, and how they twitched when she was tired or annoyed. He was so frustrated at how he knew all this after knowing her a for merely a few days. What was the most troubling to him was that he was insanely jealous when she walked off with Drew earlier. He had the urge to just rip his arms off her shoulders and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing. The biggest problem was that she obviously didn't like him. Maybe if he hadn't decided to be such a jerk to her, he might have a chance, but he screwed up. Big time.

Randy sighed out loud at that thought as he walked into his locker room. "I'll never have a chance." He whispered to himself with his head down.

"A chance at what?" Someone asked from the other side of the room. Randy looked up with shock that someone was in there. He let out a breath when he saw it was just Paul.

"Nothing. Hey. Do you think you can give me a ride back to the hotel? I don't feel like waiting for Chris. He sits around for hours." Randy said walking over to his bag and grabbing a change of clothes.

"Sure thing." Paul said zipping his bag up.

"Thanks man. I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be done in a few." He said making his way to the showers.

"Okay. I'll be in Shawn's room. Come find me when your done." Paul said making his exit. When Randy knew he was gone he sighed again. Once again, his thoughts were filled with April and he had no way to stop the imagery. He reached out and rotated the shower faucet from scalding hot, how he usually likes it, to ice cold. It was gonna be a long week, he thought with frustration.

**

* * *

April was still talking to Drew. They were in the cafeteria talking about everything under the sun.**

"So, have you thought about what I asked you earlier?" Drew asked suddenly, throwing April off. She giggle a little uncomfortably.

"Wow. I see you haven't been introduced to smooth talking." She said putting her chin into her hands. He laughed a hearty, deep laugh.

"Well, what can I say? I go after what I want." He said intensely. They just stared at each other for a minute or two, not saying or doing anything.

"What was the question again? It seems to have slipped my memory." April said innocently with a shrug of her shoulders. Drew grinned.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked leaning forward. She grinned back.

"Oh yes. Now I remember." She said tapping her head with her index finger. "You know, I haven't really thought about. I'll get back to you." She said playfully.

"You really know how to knock a man down for the count." He said half serious and half humorously.

"What can I say?" She said with another shrug. Just as Drew was going to respond, his phone rang and he sighed out of frustration.

"One second." He said standing up after she nodded and walked to the other side of the room. When he came back a minute later he looked really angry.

"Is something wrong?" April asked concerned.

"No. They just need me to fly in early." He said regretfully.

"So that means you have to leave now." She stated with a nod knowing it was true. She was kind of bummed. She was enjoying spending this time with him.

"Unfortunately. But I'll see you soon. And definitely give you call." He said still angry.

"Well, what can you do? Right? Business calls." She said standing up and kissed his cheek. "Have a safe flight." She said as she watched him leave. When he was about to leave the room she called out to him, making him turn back to her. "The answer to your question is yes. I would love to." She said with a smirk and he naturally smirked back cockily.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." He said gesturing towards his body. She rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's it." She yelled out to him as he left to room, the door shutting behind him. She sat back down at the table, now bored. After a few minutes of swirling her cold coffee around in her cup, she got up and refilled it. She would go talk to John but he was at his match so she really didn't have anything to do.

"Hey April." Someone said behind her and she turned and gave a small smile to Randy.

"Hi." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"What are you doing?" He asked making conversation.

"Nothing. Drew just left and John's at his match. I don't really know any one else." She said sadly.

"Well you just got here, you'll get to know more people." He said positively.

"I hope so." She replied.

"And hey, you know me." She let a small laugh escape her lips and her eyebrow jump forward.

"Yeah. We are great friends. But wait I cant remember, was that before or after you left me outside your locker room for a half hour?" She asked bitterly. He sighed.

"Okay. I deserve that." He said sadly. He lifted his eyes from his shoes to her eyes and he almost immediately wished he hadn't. She was so alluring, he could stare into her eyes all day. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine." She said revealing a small smile.

"No, its really not." He said not wanting her to let him off the hook that easily but at the same time didn't want her to be mad at him. Yeah, he thought to himself, I got it real bad.

"Whatever, I'll get over it." She said. "So what are you doing?" She asked hoping to make the conversation happier.

"Well, I was looking for Paul, he was supposed to give me a ride home. He said he'd be in Shawn's room but he's not there. I think he might have ditched me." He said with a small laugh.

"Would you like me to come help you look for him?" She asked hoping to do something other than sip coffee while she waiting for John.

"Really? Why would you want to help me out? I've been a jerk to you." He said feeling embarrassed for the way he had been treating her.

"True. But I really don't want to just sit here, waiting for John. I get bored pretty easily." She said with a real, genuine smile. He smiled back, as expected.

"Well then, I would love your company." He said offering her his arm which she took happily.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said with a small laugh. "So, Mr. Orton, what do you have planned tonight?" She asked looking at the people in the hall.

"Nothing. I just plan on getting some much needed sleep." He said.

"What? The lady killer isn't going to pick any girls up tonight?" She joked being shocked with her hand over her heart. They both laughed hard.

"That was a good one. No, I don't need to every night. You gotta take a break sometime right?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, I suppose you do." She said looking deep into a crowd of wrestlers ahead of them. "Hey, isn't that Paul?" She asked pointing towards the group.

"Where?" He asked hoping it really wasn't him. April and him were actually getting along, he was hoping that they wouldn't find Paul and she would offer to give him a ride so he could maybe spend some more time with her.

"There." She said grabbing his cheeks in her hands and positioned his head in Paul's direction. "You see?"

"Oh yeah. That is him." He said and turned to her. "Well, I guess this is my leave." He said. "Thanks for helping me find him."

"Oh it was no problem. Thank you. It was getting so frustrating in there just sitting. Besides, you would have found him eventually." She said not wanting to take all the credit.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for our flight." He said reluctantly walking away, backwards.

"Yeah. See you then." She said with a smile and a wave and turned and walked back to the cafeteria with Randy behind her staring at her in wonder of where she had been all his life.

* * *

"Whose Randy with?" Shawn asked Paul. They were with a bunch of guys just talking about the show and him and Paul caught a glance of Randy talking to some girl.

"Cena's friend. She's visiting her for a week." Paul said looking at the two.

"They look cute together." Shawn commented.

"He digs her. He's totally smitten." Paul said with a laugh turning back to Shawn who was looking at him weird. "What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing man. I just cant believe you just used smitten in a sentence." He said with a laugh.

"Oh Shut up. My wife was recently pregnant, I had to be sensitive, I guess it just hasn't left me yet." He explained. Shawn just kept laughing at him as Randy approached.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so im pretty mad at myself for not writing this earlier. i feel so bad for you leaving you guys hanging for so long. i just kept putting it off. shame on me. anyways. this chapter was actually really easy for me to write, it just kept flowing. i hope you guys like it as much as i do. lol. dont forget to REVIEW. and hopefully i wont take so long to update next time. **

**and tell me what you thinks gonna happen. it might give me some good ideas. **


	14. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 14 : Reconciliation**

Once April and John arrived back at the hotel, April immediately called Dave and asked him what room he was in. While April and John were at the arena, Dave had taken Natalee into his care. John and April parted ways as she stayed in the elevators to go up a few more levels from her own room. She walked down the hallway looking for the room number. When she located it she knocked and smiled when Dave answered after a few seconds.

"Hey." He said as he let her walk in. "She is passed out."

"I can see that." April said as she walked over to Nat and smiled at the scene before her. She always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Dave asked softly as he creeped up on April. She barely managed a nod and turned around. "She takes after her mother." He added eyeing her. Aprils face clouded over with confusion.

"What's gotten into you Dave?" She asked as she led him out onto the balcony so they wouldn't wake up Natalee.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he leaned on the railing, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at ankles. He looked absolutely scrumptious, April thought, she shook her head and got her thoughts straightened out, trying to remember what she was going to say.

"Today, at lunch. You said something about you and Kelly fighting over me. And that's the third time you said I was beautiful. What's going on?" April said getting to the point, sitting on one of the patio chairs that was on the balcony. Dave sighed heavily and sat down on the chair opposite her, with just a small table between them.

"Kelly is just acting weird. She's mad at me." He said simply not wanted to go into further explanation, April definitely wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"That's all nice and sweet but what does this have to do with me?" She asked confused. He let out another deep breath before continuing.

"She still thinks I'm in love with you." He said looking at his fidgeting hands. As April absorbed this information, he focused his eyes back on hers. She started busting out laughing. Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth, hoping to muffle the sound so Natalee didn't wake up. After a minute or two, she noticed that Dave still wore the same expression and her laughter suddenly ceased.

"Well, what did you tell her?" She asked trying to be somewhat supportive.

"The truth." He stated.

"Which is?" She asked curiously.

"That of course I am. I could never stop loving you, you were my first love." He said as if it was normal. April's eyes bugged out of her eye sockets.

"Come again?" She said leaning forward.

"I couldn't lie to her." He said putting his hands in the air. Suddenly April was overwhelmed with anger.

"This isn't fair Dave!" She screamed, momentarily forgetting about her sleeping daughter in the room. "You dumped me. You said you weren't in love with me. So you were either lying to me or your lying to Kelly!" She boomed. Dave stood up trying to calm her down. "No! I dealt with the fact that you didn't love me and that you were in love with someone else, that's why I let you out so easily. I didn't want to be with someone that didn't want to be with me. I still haven't dated anyone since you broke up with me cause I'm still not over you. But I cannot believe you lied to me!" She said loud and clear.

"I thought I was in love with someone else. I thought I have been in love with every girl I have dated since you. But in the end, I just end up comparing them to you!" He said just as loudly. "And every time I see you, my heart beats so fast I think its going to beat right out of my chest. I'm sorry if it hurt you, and I know it did so don't try to play it off. I just want you to know I'm sorry. About everything." He said starting out loudly, then slowly working his way down to barely a whisper. He slowly walked back into the room, crossing the short distance to the door. He didn't quite make it outside the door though, cause April was right on his heels. She reached out her arm and grabbed his elbow.

"Wait." She said quietly. He stared at the door for a while before finally turning around. "I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Thank you." He said. April nodded and led them back outside, sneaking a glance at Natalee, surprised to see the little one still asleep. Once they were settled outside, April lifted her legs and crossed her feet at the ankles, on top of the railing.

"So how did Kelly find out?" She asking in a soft voice.

"Hell if I know?" He said with a shrug. "One day she just came up to me and told me that if I didn't stop then she was going to leave. I said there was absolutely no way I could avoid you so she suggested to stop taking Natalee in. That's when I broke up with her. Not only was I with a women whom I cared for for about as much as I cared about the gum on my shoes, said women was telling me that I couldn't see my child anymore because of her own insecurities." He said in a surprisingly even voice. They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry Dave. You'll find someone better." She said patting his hand with her own. When she tried to bring it back to set on her lap, she found that he had turned his hand around and was now holding it. She looked into his eyes with confusion.

"I want you back Ape." He said dead serious.

"No you don't." She said shaking her head and removed her hand from his with great difficulty before standing up.

"Come on Ape, don't you ever wonder what it would be like to just pick up where we left off?" He asked standing up with her.

"Of course. Each and every single day in my life. That doesn't mean we can." She said not believing she was having this conversation with him. She moved a shaky hand through her hair trying to relieve this stress.

"Sure we can." He said taking her hands in his and moved her closer to him. She just continued shaking her head.

"Dave you cant do this to me. I finally thought we were going to be okay as friends and co parents." She said shakily.

"Don't you want Natalee's parents to be in love and happy together?" He asked pressing them tighter together.

"That's your fault." She said coldly. Dave let it slide.

"I know you still love me and I obviously love you. Why cant we just give it a try. We've got nothing to lose." He said trying to reason with her.

"Dave we can't." She said and nearly lost her breath when Dave's mouth made contact with her neck.

"Why not?" He asked, immediately finding that sweet spot on her neck that made her go crazy.

"It...It'll confuse Nat." She said already feeling herself giving in.

"No it wont." He said, working his way from her neck, up her jaw and finally reaching its destination. April couldn't help but moan as his mouth worked hers. She got chills when she felt the familiar feeling of his mouth on hers, his tongue battling with hers and his hands groping her body. He finally released the lip lock. "We have to."

She nodded dumbly, staring at his lips, just wanting him to kiss her again.

"So would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh…uh…I cant. I kinda already have a date." She said avoiding eye contact.

"What?" He asked shocked. "With who?"

"Andrew Martin." She said quietly.

"Cant you cancel?" He asked desperately.

"Dave. That would be rude. I'll just let him know at the end of the date that he's not really my type." She said.

"Alright." He said defeated.

"We have to take this dating thing slow. We cannot just pick up where we left off." April said making sure he understood this.

"Absolutely." He said as he pulled her back inside.

"Well, I better get back to my room." She said kissing Natalee on the forehead. "Is it okay if Natalee stays here? I don't want her to wake up."

"Sure thing. You should stay too." He said wrapping his arms around her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't think so Slugger. We're taking it slow. Remember?" She said with a laugh.

"Oh, really? It must have slipped my mind." He said, walking her to the door. "I'd walk you to your room but I don't want to leave the little one alone. And I think it's a good idea if we don't tell anyone we're back together until after your date." He said. "That is of course, unless you have changed you mind about this date."

"Dave. I'm going. I'll call you in the morning." She said kissing his cheek and let it linger.

"Bye" He said as he watched her walk down the hall. He smiled happily after he closed the door. He walked over to the bed and climbed in, stroking Nat's hair. He was so glad to be back with his favorite girls.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! someone shoot me. i suck at updating. finally, today i sat myself down and was like you have to write this chapter or your never going to. hope you liked it. reviews please!!!!**


	15. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 15 : The Date**

April decided for her date she would play it down, maybe he would lose interest. She put on dark washed skinny jeans, a brown cashmere sweater and brown leather knee high boots over her jeans. She threw her hair into a messy ponytail and applied her makeup before walking into her room and grabbing her purse. She took a seat on the couch and looked at her watch, she had a couple minutes until Drew got there. She walked across the room and grabbed her book, deciding now would be a good time to catch up on her reading. She took her seat back on the couch, swinging her feet to rest on the couch also.

Fifteen minutes later she sighed and checked her watch again. He was a little over ten minutes late, this wasn't looking to be too good for him. A small part of her hoped he didn't show so then she could take the easy way out and use that as an excuse to not see him again. She glanced at her watch with a sigh and continued her reading, hoping if he wasn't coming he would have at least called so she could get more comfortable.

It has been about twenty minutes since April lasted looked at her watch. She was so lost in her book she almost forgot completely about the date she was supposed to be on at this moment. She set her book down when her phone rang minutes later and dug through her purse, holding her phone to her ear when she located it.

"Hello." She said sweetly.

"Need saving?" Dave said on the other end. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Saving? From what?" She asked.

"Your date." He said simply. April could faintly hear the sound of _Dora the Explorer _in the background and smiled thinking of Natalee.

"Oh that's right. Well…not exactly." She said not really knowing how to answer that.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Dave asked nervously, hoping she hadn't over thought it and decided it was best for them to not see each other. He didn't know if he would be able to handle hearing that.

"I'm kind of in my hotel room." She said hesitantly.

"He's not in there is he?" Dave asked loudly and slowly, standing up a little with every syllable spoken. April giggled softly imagining his expression.

"No, no. Don't worry. Nothing like that. It's just that…he hasn't shown." She said with a shrug as if this happened to her quite often, which it did.

"He never showed? Why the hell wouldn't he show?" He asked confused.

"First of all Dave, language. Natalee is around you. Watch it buster. And how am I supposed to know why he wouldn't show." She said marking her spot in her book and setting it aside.

"Have you called him?" He asked.

"Why would I call him? Its not my responsibility to keep track of him. Its not my fault if he forgot." She said. Dave smiled remembering his days when he would forget about their plans and she wouldn't call to remind him, just chew his butt off when he saw her next.

"Well, you can come over here if you want." He said with a smug smirk.

"Oh Dave, you are so optimistic." She said with a smile. "I tell you what, how about we go out instead."

"Our first date." He said happily. "I like the sound of that. But what about Natalee?"

"I'll see if John's doing anything, otherwise you can call someone, I'm sure some of the divas wouldn't mind watching her." She said hoping someone would be able to watch her daughter so they could go out.

"Yeah. That's true." He said glancing at Nat when she burst out laughing at something that happened on TV, spraying chocolate milk everywhere and he smiled and shook his head.

"Alright. I'll come over there in like a half hour. If I don't call you assume that John's going to watch Nat." She said already crossing her room to her suitcases.

"Ok. See you then." He said. "Oh and April." He added before she hung up. "Wear something sexy." He grinned picturing her and she shook her head with a laugh.

"We'll see." She said before clicking off. She quickly dialed John's number, thankfully not getting his voicemail.

"John here." He answered.

"John! Please tell me you don't have plans tonight." April said hopefully with her fingers crossed.

"Whoa now. No I don't. What's up?" He asked confused. April relayed all the information about her and Dave giving their relationship one more chance, Andrew standing her up but that she wasn't that mad cause now Dave and her could go out and that they really need someone to watch Natalee. Once she finished, she took deep breaths to get oxygen back to her lungs. There was a long silence on the other end.

"Are you sure about this Ape? Getting back together with Dave?" He asked concerned. She smiled at his distress.

"John I'm sure. I told him that we would have to take it extra slow and that we could not just pick up from where we left off. There's nothing wrong with trying again." She explained hoping he would approve. Again, there was a long silence.

"Alright. I trust your judgment. And I would absolutely love to watch the munchkin." John replied with a smirk.

"Oh great. Thank you so much John. So we'll bring Nat to your room on our way out." She said.

"Sounds good. See you soon." He said.

"You too." She replied, ready to hang up when she heard him speak again.

"I cant believe Drew stood you up. But, then again I believe I told you something along those lines." John said and April could picture his self-satisfied smirk perfectly.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. You are right, as always." She said before hanging up. John hung up a little after.

"I really don't hear that enough." He said to himself before returning his attention back to the TV.

**

* * *

**

Dave opened the door and he groaned. April invited herself in smiling at him. She hadn't taken his advice about dressing sexy but she definitely looked sexy in what she was wearing, whether she was trying to or not. She was wearing jeans, a brown cami under a white, short-sleeved deep V, collared blazer-like shirt with small brown striping and the boots she was wearing earlier over her jeans. After she hung up with John she decided to change to look a little better than she had before.

"You look gorgeous." He said, closing the door. She smiled sweetly.

"Why thank you. And I must say you look quite handsome." She added and her smile grew bigger when he pressed a small, quick peck on her cheek.

"Mommy!" April heard and turned just in time to catch her flying daughter.

"Sweetie its so nice to see you." She said hugging the little thing to her chest.

"Where are we going?" Natalee asked pulling back.

"Well, you are going over to John's and me and your mom are going out to dinner." Dave cut in, grabbing his coat and slipped it on.

"John! Yes!" She exclaimed. That caused both April and Dave to laugh.

"So ladies, are we ready?" Dave asked with his hand on April's shoulder.

"I think so." April said setting her daughter on the ground, grabbing her hand and then they walked out the door. They knocked on John's door once they approached it. He opened the door rather quickly.

"Hey." He said letting April and Dave in. When Natalee started to walk in after her parents, John stuck his leg on the door jam. "Sorry munchkin, tall people only." He said jokingly. Natalee glared at him.

"Johnny! That's not nice." She whined crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh my darling." He said sweetly, as if it came straight out of a fairytale. "I was only kidding."

"Well it wasn't funny." She said with a frown, her arms still locked over her chest.

"What? No hugs or kisses?" He asked pouting. Natalee instantly wrapped her small arms around John's neck, squeezing tight before pulling back and planted his cheek with millions of kisses. When she was done she put both her hands on his cheeks and pushed them together.

"Better?" She asked giggling at his face. When he nodded she let go and turned his attention to April and Dave.

"Shouldn't you two love birds be going?" John asked them. They both looked at their watches and nodded.

"Yeah. We'll see you guys later." Dave said putting his hand on the small of Aprils back, pushing her towards the door.

"Natalee, you mind John now." April added, turning back. She saw Nat nod her head. "Love you." She said before pulling the door shut. Dave took her hand and lead her down the hall towards the elevator.

John carried Natalee over to couch where there was already some popcorn waiting.

"John." Natalee said, getting his attention.

"Yes munchkin?" He asked turning the TV on and setting the bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"Are mommy and daddy going on a date?" She asked curiously. He cracked a smile at her.

"Yes they are." He said leaning back, putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"Does that mean they love each other again?" She asked looking up at him. He sighed and looked down at her.

"I don't know sweetheart. You'll have to ask your parents." He said and that seemed to be a good enough answer for her because she leaned her head on his shoulder, while stuffing huge handfuls of popcorn into her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. make sure you let me know.**


	16. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 16 : The Aftermath**

Last night was amazing. That is exactly how Dave and April described their date the night before. They went to a nice restaurant, shared their food, made sickeningly cute faces at each other that made the other couples jealous. They picked up Natalee from John's, and she was out like a light. They ended their date short and sweet, with a small kiss on the lips. Dave insisted that he stay over, but April just laughed it off and told him no. So far, they're on the right track to starting over with their relationship.

April called Dave earlier this morning and suggested they meet up for breakfast. He said that was fine and that he would meet them in there and then go to the gym after. April was feeling particularly lazy that morning so she just dressed in black sweats and a gray sweatshirt. She put on her beige vans authentic's, threw her hair up into a messy bun and was ready to go. Natalee decided she was going to wear sweats also so she was watching cartoons waiting for her mom. Dave was already in the café when they got there. He waved them down and stood up when they approached.

"Hey ladies." Dave said when they were right in front of them. He picked up Natalee and kissed her cheek. "How are we this morning?"

"Hi daddy." Natalee said, slipping her small arms around his thick neck and kissed his cheek also. "Im tired."

"Of course you are." He said with a smile. He turned to Ape.

"Hey stranger." She said stepping closer to him, planting a small peck on his lips. It was a loving peck that sent Dave into the clouds, making him wonder how this women could ever give him a second chance. They sat down in the booth, Dave and Nat across from April.

"So how has your morning been so far?" April asked Dave while scanning her menu.

"Slow. I'm glad to be back with my girls." Dave said, poking Nat's side which made her giggle because it tickled.

"That's good to hear." April said with a smile, admiring how wonderful their father daughter relationship was. The waiter came and took their orders and brought their drinks back soon.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Natalee said getting her parents attention, breaking up the conversation they were having. Dave and April looked at their daughter. "Do you love each other again?" Dave and April's eyes got wide and they looked at each other. April shot him an 'I told you so' look.

"It's…It's complicated sweetie." April said placing her hand on top of her daughter's.

"Yeah. We'll talk about this later. Okay?" Dave added in kissing Nat's forehead. Natalee shrugged.

"Ok." She said just as the waiter brought them their food. Natalee started eating as April and Dave grabbed their forks, shooting each other a look that said they needed to talk. Once they were done with breakfast, Natalee and April parted ways with Dave as he went to the gym. Natalee and April got into their room, snuggled under the covers and watched a movie.

They were about half way done with the movie when their was a knock at the door. "I'll be right back sweetie." April said as she got off the bed and answered the door. Her eyes widened for a second before her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Drew?" April asked surprised.

"Hey." He said with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. She looked at Nat and saw that she was fully engrossed with the movie. She nodded and stepped outside the room, making sure the door was open a crack. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to start. "So your probably wondering where I was last night."

"Yeah. Pretty much." She responded.

"Well, you may not have known this at the time but my room's right next to Dave's. I was outside on my balcony while you guys were on his. I heard pretty much everything. I tried not to listen but I just couldn't not. When I heard that you guys were back together I was pretty bummed realizing that we wouldn't get to have out date. And then I heard you tell him that you had a date that you couldn't cancel. And I really appreciated you still wanting to honor our commitment, but I didn't want you to go on a date that you didn't really want to go on. I didn't really have a plan for what I was going to do last night. All I know is I didn't plan on standing you up. And for that, I am sorry." He finished. She cracked him a small smile.

"So you heard everything?" She asked softly and he nodded. "Well I'm sorry about that. And I really can understand why you wouldn't come."

"Well I just wanted to let you know, that if things don't work out for you and Dave, I'd love to take you out." He said with a smirk. She laughed, thanking him for breaking the tension.

"And if things don't work out, you'll be the first person I call." She said. They gave each other a friendly hug and he left, leaving her to go back into her room. She noticed that Natalee was asleep and she covered her with the covers and turned off the TV. She walked to the couch and started reading. When she read, it helped her forget about the real world and focus on someone else's life. She soon faintly her the sound of a knock. She waited for a second to see if she really heard it. She heard another knock and got up, walking to the door. She opened it and saw Dave.

"Hey." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Hi." She said letting him, closing the door and followed him in the room.

"She's asleep." He stated. April just nodded, looking at him look at their daughter. He turned to her and caught her staring. She immediately turned her attention to her fingertips, her skin turning red while he grinned. "So. We have some things to talk about." April nodded and led him to the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I told you this would happen. I told you she was going to get confused." April said playing with the hem of her shirt.

"You were right." He admitted, which made April look at him surprised that he would admit he was wrong. "I think we just need to put off that conversation until we are sure what it is we are doing. I think we should just keep going out on our dates, and having a lot of family time. Then, once we understand what level our relationship is on, we can explain things to her."

"I think we need to come up with a better plan. But, I guess until we do that will work." She said. He leaned back on the couch, stretched his feet on top of the ataman and pulled April up against him. She stretched her feet out too so they were right next to his. "This is nice." She said leaning her head on his shoulder and let her eyes shut.

"It is." He said looking at his daughter, admiring her. After a while, he noticed that April was asleep so he closed his eyes and tried to let sleep take over him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((author's note)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**A/N: Again, another long update. But i hope you like this chapter. I was kinda drawing a blank so its kind of just a filler chapter. :)))) on another note. Yesterday, i met Chris Masters. it was amazinggg.((((((((: dont forget to review. (ps. that line thing i usually use isnt working so yeah.)**


	17. Oops!

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 17 : Oops!**

April woke up at around 3:00 in the afternoon, to her daughter shaking her.

"Mommmmmmmy!" Nat said stretching her name. "Dadddddddddddy! I'm hungry." She said moving on to Dave. Nat was standing next to April, reaching over and tried to shake her dad's leg, but her small arms wouldn't reach.

"What is it honey?" April asked running a hand through her hair.

"I'm hungrrrrrrrrrrrry." She whined again.

"Alright, alright. I'll get you something to eat. What do you want?" April asked putting her feet on the floor and her elbows on her knees.

"Sue she!" Natalee exclaimed happily.

"What?" April asked confused.

"Sue she!" Natalee said again, pointing to the TV. April laughed as she saw Nat had turned on the TV to the food network and they were making sushi.

"I don't know about sushi. How about a grilled cheese?" Ape asked walking to the phone.

"Yay!" Nat said excitedly. April called room service and ordered Natalee her late lunch and got herself and Dave a couple ham and cheese sandwiches. By the time their food arrived, Dave had awoken with an appetite. They were sitting in front of the TV, on the couch eating their lunch when Natalee spoke up. "So what are we doing today Daddy?" There was long pause before he replied.

"Actually, I have to be at the airport in," He glanced down at his watch. "an hour." He said looking down at his daughters disappointed face.

"Do you have to?" Nat asked near tears.

"I'm afraid so Doll." He said regretfully. He turned his attention to Ape who was also near tears and was fidgeting with her fingers, trying not to show any emotion. "What's wrong Ape?" He asked, already knowing.

"Its just…you just got here." April said sadly. Dave gathered Nat in his arms, setting her on his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest where she rested her head on his shoulder. He then wrapped his other arm around April's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Girls, I know this sucks. We just started reforming our family. But, I really need to go to work. We'll figure something out. It's gonna be tough but we're strong enough, we can work through it." Dave said looking between his two girls. They were both silent for a while, Natalee was the first to speak up.

"Sounds good to me." She said happily. She kissed her dad on the cheek, got off his lap and went to play with her toys, right in front of the TV. Dave watched her play for a while before turning his attention to April. He could tell she was really upset.

"You never told me you were leaving." Ape said softly and sadly before Dave could talk.

"I'm sorry, I know. But you had to know that I would be moving on with Smackdown to the next city." He said.

"Did I now?" She asked angrily turning to him.

"Okay. Bad choice of words. I thought you knew that I would be moving on with Smackdown." He said gently, holding her hands in his. "Better?"

"This sucks. Who knows how busy your schedule is going to get this week." She said letting out a sad sigh.

"We'll find time to spend time together. Trust me. Plus, think of it this way, you get to spend more time with John. He was the reason you came here initially anyway." Dave said making her look on the positive side of things.

"Yeah, you're right. We did kinda come here for him." She said getting more cheerful, even though she was sad cause her and Dave were just starting over. But, then again, she knew deep down that he'd have to start traveling with his brand again soon.

"We'll talk on the phone, and there will be signings when we can see each other, and joined pay per views. It'll be fine. We'll be fine." Dave said rubbing her back.

"Alright, alright. I'll be fine." She said giving in before Dave stood up.

"Good. But, I have to get going now. I still have to finish packing." He said walking behind Natalee, scooping her up in his arms, blowing raspberries on her stomach, loving the sound of her giggles.

"Daddy! Daddy! Stop!" She yelled in between giggles. He stopped and smiled at her before kissing her cheek and setting her down.

"I gotta go now sweetie." He said squatting down, stroking her hair. She immediately threw her arms around his neck.

"I'll miss you daddy." She mumbled before pulling back and kissing his cheek.

"You too baby." He said, planting one more kiss on her forehead before standing up and walking to the door with April. He rested his hands on her waist and she leaned against the wall, right next to the door.

"Call me when you land. Just so I know your safe." She said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Absolutely." He said pulling her closer. "How about a goodbye kiss?" He suggested.

"No. Not goodbye. How about a 'see you later' kiss?" She corrected and cracked a smile that was smoothly blocked by his lips.

"Smartass." He mumbled right before he pressed his lips to her own. It was a long, tantalizing kiss that neither of them wanted to end. They had been making out for a good three minutes when Dave pulled away panting. He kissed her cheeks and forehead before giving her lips a small peck and then opened the door. "I'll call you when I land." Ape was too breathless to speak so she merely nodded. She watched him walk down the hall until he was out of sight. She started to walk into her room and was about to close the door when a voice stopped her.

"So the rumors are true." The voice said, making April turn around.

"What rumors?" April asked Randy Orton, leaning against the door.

"You and Dave are…an item." Randy said trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Yeah, well then I guess they are true." She said with a smile.

"So what, you've been here for not even a week and you're going out with someone you barely know? Wow. You work fast. And you got Dave, that is an accomplishment in itself." Randy said bitterly. April was really hurt. During the time they spent together that other day, she thought he was different and that she had been too quick to judge him, but now she realizes that she was dead on.

"Excuse you. You barely even know me. You have no right to talk to me that way." She said angrily.

"Well its true." He said with a cocky smirk that Ape did not appreciate at all. She swung her arm out and felt the sting work its way up through her entire when her hand made contact with his cheek. "Bitch." He hissed.

"How dare you. I don't ever want to see you again." She said walking back into her room, closing the door, before opening it again to see Randy a couple feet away from where he was previously standing, obviously making an exit. "And" She said getting his attention. "Not that its any of your business, but I've known Dave a lot longer than you. He's Natalee's father." She said before shutting the door, well, more like slamming the door.

Randy stared at the door in amazement. How could he have been so stupid? And why did he have to be such a judgemental bastard? All he knew was that when John and Dave found out about this, he was going to get an ear full and probably more. "Shiiiiiiiit." He said stretching the word for emphasis, tilting his head back, rubbing his hands over his face, before making his way back down the hall to go back to his room. He had been heading out for a late lunch and early dinner but he suddenly didn't feel like it.

* * *

**A/N: Review Review Review!!! thanks for all the reviews you have left. Keep 'em coming.**


	18. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 18 : Lost**

April was walking down the hall Monday Night. It had been a little less than a week since Dave went on the road with Smackdown and she missed him like crazy. She hadn't missed him this much since right after they broke up. They kept in touch by phone and that actually made her miss him more. She wished before she hung up the phone she would be able to say, "See you in a few", it really was taking its toll on her. Natalee was actually dealing with the separation great, as usual. It must be because she's used to being separated from him and knows she'll see him soon. In the meantime, April and Nat had been spending a whole lot of time with John. That made April extremely happy seeing as how she hadn't seen him in almost ten years, it really felt like she had her best friend back, mentally, emotionally and physically (really the only thing they were missing from their friendship was the physical part).

April stepped back for a second to let some of the ring crew around. Everyone was rushing around, trying their hardest to get everything ready for tonight's Raw. She was on her way to the cafeteria to get water bottles for herself, Natalee and John. Another positive about this week was Randy hadn't bothered her at all. She figured it was because he was nervous she would tell John or Dave about his remarks to her, but she wasn't a tattletale. Honestly, it was no business of John, or even Dave for that matter, what one small minded person thought of her.

She walked into the cafeteria was instantly greeted with smiles. She smiled back and even stopped to exchange greetings with divas and superstars she had met thus far. She grabbed three water bottles and turned around, intending to walk back the way she came, but unfortunately, that was entirely impossible because there was someone standing in her way, actually, right up against her if she was going to be specific about it. She followed to muscular chest up to the face and her face broke out into a smile.

"Sorry about that." Chris Masters said stepping back, putting a bit of distance between them.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I wasn't really paying attention." April said trying not to make him feel guilty. He really was a sweetheart and accidents did happen.

"Something on your mind?" Chris asked as he twisted off the cap of his water.

"You could definitely say that." She said in reply as they walked over to a table to sit down.

"Something you want to talk about?" He asked as he sat down in the chair next to her. She thought this over for a while, pushing her water bottle back and forth between her hands.

"Nah," She said and smiled when he chuckled. No matter how much they may want to deny it, all wrestlers spread rumors. They just can't seem to keep anything to themselves, unless it involves themselves. It had never really bugged her, she just didn't think that Dave would appreciate his business passed around the locker room.

"That's cool. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here." Chris suggested, taking another swig of his water. Before she could respond, someone plopped themselves in the other chair next to her.

"Well hello April." Carlito said and merely nodded at Chris.

"Hi." She stated, not really wanting to talk to him.

"So, how've you been?" He asked scooting his chair closer to hers. That was about all she could take for now. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something that creeped her out about him.

"I've been good. If you'll excuse me I have to go." She said standing up with her back to Carlito, which might not have been a good idea cause she could feel his eyes on her ass, and shot Chris an apologetic smile, which he returned, understanding her hasty exit.

"Well that's a shame. We'll catch up later." Carlito said as she was walking out of the cafeteria. She didn't turn back just stuck her hand in the air.

* * *

Randy was walking down the hall, making his way from his locker room to the ring. He had a while until his match but he wanted to go sit down there and just think, get away from all the distractions the guys brought. He was thinking about April. Again. She had been on his mind all week. Everywhere he went something reminded him or her, which was weird because he barely knew anything about her, but, that was just how things were going for him. He couldn't help but remember what a jackass he had been to her. She always seemed to bring out the worst in him even though she did absolutely nothing to him. No matter how friendly she was to him, he was always a jerk, but even all the shit he put her through, she always was nothing short of kind to him until finally, he fucked up. Once and for all. He felt like a shit. Every time he passed her in the halls, she would ignore him, as if he weren't even there, but he couldn't blame her, he basically called her a whore. Randy was so into his thoughts, he didn't even notice the little kid roaming in front of him until it was almost too late, luckily he brought himself back to reality just in time. He stopped walking and looked down at the kid, he'd recognize this little girls features anywhere, it was April's daughter. What was her name again? He thought long and hard coming up with a few names before giving up. She looked up when she saw a pair of shoes and smiled.

"Randy!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his legs. He was a little confused because he had never met her before but he figured if she was Dave's kid, she must watch the show.

"Hey there." He said bending down, taking her arms in his hands. "What's your name?"

"Natalee." She responded.

"Are you lost Natalee?" Randy asked. She nodded excitedly. "How'd that happen?" He asked taking her into his arms, resting her on his hip

"John was watching me while my mommy went to go get waters. John was talking to someone and I got bored so I decided to go exploring. And look, I found you!" She said clapping her hands. Randy couldn't help but smile.

"You sure did. Let's go find your mommy or John. They are probably worried about you." He said, walking back towards the locker rooms.

"Do you know my daddy?" She asked looking at his face. He glanced at her.

"Sure do. We're best friends." He replied.

"Well, I think him and my mommy love each other again." She said laying her head on Randy's shoulder, seeming to be exhausted from her walk around the arena.

"Do you?" He asked but she just nodded. After a couple minutes and she didn't say anything, he looked down and noticed she was asleep. This one was certainly a talker, but she was cute as a button. Once he finally located John's locker room, he knocked, when no one replied, he walked in. No one was there, even once he looked around, he couldn't find anyone. He let out a sigh and walked out the room. I guess they're looking for her, he thought, making his way down the hall to the cafeteria. He was about to round a corner when he heard his name being yelled. He turned around and saw April, crying.

"Oh thank god." He heard her say before she started running. Once she caught up to them, she was about to say something but Randy stopped her, putting a finger to his lips, motioning to the girl in his arms.

"She fell asleep. I figure she's exhausted from her adventure." He whispered with a small smile. A small curve tugged at her lips as well

"Come on, let's take her back to the locker room." She said turning back to walk down the hall. "I mean, unless you have somewhere to go. Otherwise I can, ya know, take her." She said now unsure, and Randy smiled at her small insecurity.

"No, its fine, I got plenty of time. Lets go." He said softly. They walked down the hall in silence. Once they got to John's locker room, they lied Natalee down on the couch. They both just watched her sleep for a minute before Randy turned to April. She could feel Randy watching her as she pushed some hair off Nat's forehead. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks for finding her." She said walking a few feet away from her sleeping daughter.

"Well, actually, she kind of found me." He explained.

"Well, still, thanks."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about the other night. I feel like a total jerk. I guess I was just a little angry cause I kinda liked you but…well, yeah." He said not really believing that he'd just said that. She smiled at him.

"Don't even worry about. I know how you feel. Everyone's felt like that before. Just don't do it again, I might not be so nice." She said making Randy chuckle a bit.

"I can definitely do that." He said. "Well, I better get going. I should go down to guerrilla for my match. I'll see you later." He said, making his way down out the door and down the hallway, feeling better than he has all week.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so i feel so bad for not updating for a whole two months almost. but hopefully you like this chapter. i was kinda at a stand still for a while, not really knowing where to go next but hopefully ill fugure it out soon. reiview!**


	19. How Dave Feels

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 19 : How Dave feels**

April groggily got out of Johns car. She came around to the back seat and grabbed Nat, hoisting her into her arms. She turned around and started walking with John, who had their bags. They had just arrived back at the hotel from Raw. April was wiped, ready for bed. As for Nat, she hadn't broken her tradition of running around the arena all night, forcing April to go find her and then pass out on the ride back to the hotel. John parted ways from April and Nat, going to his own room. Once April reached their hotel room, she started searching for her room key. She growled in frustration and adjusted Nat to her other arm, continuing her search. She let out another growl, leaning her head against the door, just wanting to go to bed. It was then, when she had her head against the door, that she heard the deep, manly chuckle on the inside of the room. Her head popped back in confusion and looked at the room number to make sure she had the right room. She did. She was just about to turn and leave when the door suddenly opened and standing there was a very amused smirk on his face was Dave. April face showed nothing but shock for the first initial seconds before she smiled wide, encasing him in as tight a hug as she could, seeing as how she was holding Nat in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, walking into the room.

"Well, I couldn't stand being away from my girls any longer. I'm going to take any early flight out tomorrow to make the show." He explained. April didn't take any of that in as she looked past him to the bed. There were red petals leading up to the bed, candles on the night stands and the lights dimmed. Dave smiled when he saw what caught her eye. "So I called John as I landed and he said he wouldn't mind taking Natalee in if we wanted to spend some alone time together." He said reaching out and bringing Natalee into his arms. April was still shocked and surprised in a very good way so it took her a couple minutes to process anything he was saying. She snapped her head to his with a small, knowing smile.

"David, we are supposed to be taking it slow." She said trying to be disciplinary. He smiled and stepped closer to her, leaning down to kiss her ear.

"Oh we will." He whispered in her ear, sending her into the clouds. It was the seductive way he said it that had her nodding when he said he was taking Natalee to John's.

"Go take a bath while I'm gone." He said as he walked out. She walked into the bathroom and saw that the water had already been drawn with bubbles. There were petals around the tub, on the edge, and candles too. She walked close to it and ran her hand in it feeling that it was the perfect temperature. She took advantage of the warmth and stripped out of her clothes immediately. She slid into the tub with a moan. It was absolutely wonderful. She was in such a blissful state of mind she barely even heard the door click open and shut when Dave walked back in. He ducked his head in to see how she was doing and had to hold himself back from joining her when he saw her. She had her head rested on the edge of the bath, her eyes closed in pleasure and contentment. She looked so peaceful to him and that's why he closed the door softly, giving her the time she needed and deserved.

She was such a wonderful mother, catering all her time to their daughter. She was also a great girlfriend. She was perfect to him and he blew it. He thought there was someone else out there for him. Boy had he been wrong. It was the stupidest decision he has made his whole life. Girlfriend to girlfriend it would always be the same, "April never would have done that", or "Let me call April and ask" or even "Fuck I need April". Of course that last one he would never say out loud, the others he would and he'd always get the same reaction "When your over her call me"; yet it never clicked in his head until just lately. She was his life. Everything in his life revolved around her and always would. He didn't just have it bad for April, he had it bad, bad, bad, bad, bad for her. He knew he was going to have to work for her, and that was something he didn't mind doing to get the love of his life back. He considered himself getting off easy.

His thoughts, however, were cut short when April came out of the bathroom wrapped in a small white towel. Her hair was dripping wet and clinging to her face. She had the towel held tight over her chest, making her cleavage very visible and the towel stopped just short of the butt. Dave thanked the hotel gods for always having incredibly small towels.

"I just am gonna get something to wear." April said softly, almost shyly. Of course, there was no reason to be shy, Dave had seen it all before, many times. He took a few short steps to her, stopping her from making it to her suitcase. He grabbed her face softly, moving pieces of hair that were clinging to her skin with his thumb, his eyes never leaving hers. He planted a kiss on her that made her head spin. It was short but oh so powerful. When he pulled back, her eyes were still closed and her lips were jutted out, waiting for more. When nothing came, she looked up and smiled. "It's great to have you back."

"It's great to be back." He said stepping back a bit. "Why don't you go change into some pajamas and we can watch some movies." He suggested.

"But…" She said looking at him weirdly. "I thought you wanted to…" She said feeling foolish finishing it. He knew what she meant.

"Baby," He said, drawing her closer to him. "I cannot for that time to come. You have no idea how hard it is to wait. But, I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you to be ready. I want you to trust me again, I want you to love me again and I want us to be sure that that is what we want. I want the time to be right. When that happens, I want it to symbolize the beginning of a lifelong relationship." He said taking her breath away. She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, grabbing her clothes and headed to the bathroom, but not before being slapped on the ass. She turned around and saw Dave trying to look innocent.

"Hurry up." He simply said and she fully intended on following that suggestion.

* * *

Dave and April were laying in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. They were watching one of the many movies Dave had rented. They were about halfway through when there was a knock at the door. Dave made a move to answer it but Ape put her hand on his chest, softly pushing him back down.

"I'll get it." She said placing a peck on his lips before getting up and practically skipping to the door. She answered it and was quite shocked at who was there but smiled anyway.

"Hey." She said to none other than Randy Orton.

"Hey." He said rubbing the back of his neck, almost in embarrassment. "Sorry for coming so late, I got out of the arena late."

"Its cool. What did you need?" She asked wanting to be nice but she really wanted to get back to Dave.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you and Nat wanted to join me for breakfast tomorrow." He suggested. She was silent for a while. "I mean, you don't have to, I was just wondering." He said becoming nervous.

"No-" She started saying but was cut off when Randy and April both her Dave yell for her in the room. Of course only April knew who it was, Randy crinkled his brow in confusion. He then took in her state of dress. She was wearing a big night shirt that fell mid-thigh. That's it.

"Whose at the door?" Dave asked as he approached the door wearing only a pair basketball shorts. "Oh hey! Rand my man, how's it going?" He asked bumping fists with the now stunned Legend killer before winding his arm around April's shoulders.

"Dave! I didn't know you were back." He said with a smile pasted on his face.

"Yeah, I had to come back to see Ape and Nat." He said and then got a thought. "Hey! We should hang out one of these days. I've got an early flight tomorrow but some other time. Maybe around the Draft." He said referring to the company draft in a couple weeks.

"Definitely man, that sounds good." Randy said suddenly needing a drink. Here he had been, basically asking out his best friends girlfriend, knowing full well they were going out but decided to overlook that small fact since Dave wasn't there. And boom! Here he was now, making Randy feel guilty, unknowing of course. "Well, hey, I've gotta get going. It was nice seeing you." He said, walking off.

"Wait Randy! What about breakfast?" April called out after him.

"I just remembered I have signing in the morning. Sorry! Rain Check?" He asked looking really sorry. April looked bummed but shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, I guess." She said disappointed. She was looking forward to getting to know Randy as a friend. Oh well, she thought, no need to dwell. She walked back into the room, with Dave following. They climbed back into bed, into their previous positions and resumed the movie.

* * *

**A/N: so i love your guys' reviews. keep them coming. and if you are following my story Living the Dream, please help me out on it, im am stuck in a rut and dont know where to go, so if you have any ideas, let me know. That would be very thankful thank you. And im really sorry for such a long wait on this chapter, i've been busy. Review!**


	20. What?

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 20 : What?**

It was Wednesday now, Dave was gone, leaving April missing him like crazy. Randy hadn't spoke to her since Monday night and it seemed like he was avoiding her. John had invited her and Nat to breakfast this morning.

"Hey." April said as she approached the table John was sitting at. He stood and hugged them both. Nat and April sat across from John and the waitress came to take their orders.

"So How's it going with Dave?" John asked, taking a sip of his orange juice. April smiled.

"Wonderfully." She said putting cream and sugar in her coffee. Just then Randy walked by, without even a wave to John, one of his best friends. John let out a sigh.

"I wonder what's up with him." He said, getting Aprils attention.

"You wonder what's up with who?" She asked, already knowing.

"Randy. He's been acting weird the last couple of days. You haven't talked to him by any chance, have you?" He asked looking concerned.

"Not since Monday night." She said nonchalantly, wondering what was up with him too.

"What'd he say?" He asked curiously.

"He invited me and Nat to breakfast and then he said he had a signing, so he canceled." She explained as their food came.

"Really? He didn't have a signing yesterday." John said digging in to his food.

"Really?" She asked kinda hurt. "Why would he lie?"

"Well, what happened?" John asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Well, I answered the door and he invited us, then Dave came up to the door, and then the next thing I know Randy's leaving, saying he can't do breakfast." She explained eating some of her breakfast. John sat there, silence overtaking the table, before finally realizing the problem.

"Jesus, I don't know why I've never realized it before." John said dropping his fork and looked over at Randy who was having breakfast by himself; he was just moving the food around his plate, not eating anything.

"Realize what?" April asked concerned. John leaned close and lowered his voice.

"Randy likes you." John said.

"What? No way!" April exclaimed.

"Come on Ape, he obviously was all for breakfast before Dave came." John said trying to convince her.

"Well," She said. "I guess." She turned her head to look at him and saw that he was watching her. He turned away though when she saw him looking at her. "I'm gonna go talk to him." She said lifting herself from the table. She walked the short distance to his table and lowered herself into the seat across from him. His head snapped up when he saw her sitting there.

"Hey Randy." She said.

"Hi." He said taking a sip of his juice.

"How've you been? Haven't talked to you in a couple days." She said softly.

"I'm ok." He said simply. They sat in silence for a bit.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No, hey, I've got to go, I'll see you later." He said putting some money on the table and leaving. God, what is wrong with him? She asked herself. She pushed herself from the booth and walked back to John's table.

"He definitely doesn't like me." She said finishing her food.

* * *

April was walking the halls midday. Natalee had just laid down for her nap and Ape needed to get out so John offered to watch her since he had nothing to do today. It wasn't long before she spotted him, her radar always seemed to locate him for some reason. It was Randy. He seemed to be having kind of argument with someone. She couldn't quite see who it was at first but as she got closer she saw it was Carlito.

"Man, don't tell me your getting soft. You wanna tap that just like the rest of us." April heard Carlito say to Randy.

"I'm not getting soft. Of course I do! But she's so much more than that." Randy said.

"You are getting soft!" Carlito exclaimed with a loud, amused laugh. "It didn't seem like too long ago that you would pick out a girl in the bar, maybe two or three, and say that you were going to fuck them and of course, you would." She saw Randy's glare become more intense and slowed her pace, wondering how neither one of them had seen her.

"Things change." Randy said coldly.

"Damn man, I cannot wait to have her. She's hot, that's for sure. Even though she is a mom, you can't tell. I bet she's a wildcat in the sack." Carlito had started to say but Randy pushed up against the wall.

"Don't. Don't talk about her like that." He snarled right Carlito's face. "She's not just some rat that you can fuck around with. She's John's best friend. She's my best friend's girlfriend. If Dave heard the things you were saying, he wouldn't be able to hold in his anger." Randy said, finding it hard to admit not only to himself but to someone else that April was indeed taken, and not by anyone, by the Animal himself. He knew he was barely able to control his anger at the moment due to the disgusting things Carlito was saying about April.

"Woah. Chill man. I'm just having a little bit of fun." Carlito said noticing how seriously Randy was taking this.

"Stay away from her." Randy said before taking a step away from his friend and watched him scurry off. He sighed and turned around to face the opposite direction that Carlito had ran and stopped in his tracks. There was April.

She really didn't know how to feel. Sure, she expected Carlito to say that kind of stuff about her but she expected Randy to join in, if anything, not defend her.

"How long have you been there?" He asked.

"Long enough." She said taking a couple of steps toward him.

"Listen April, about that-"He started but April cut him off.

"Randy I want you to know that I appreciate it. I am really grateful that you would stand up for me." She said touching his shoulder. Randy couldn't stop looking at the hand on his shoulder. Of course she appreciated him standing up for her but she really didn't get why he did it and that was frustrating. He liked her. He liked her a whole lot. Yet, he couldn't say anything because she belongs to Dave now so his feelings really don't matter.

"It's no problem." He said bitterly brushing her hand off his shoulder. She looked at him for a minute thinking about the last few days.

"Randy, did I do something?" She asked stepping forward.

"No, why do you think that?" He asked out loud, but in his mind he was wondering why she cared so much.

"You just seem kind of annoyed with me and mad at me almost." She explained running a hand through her hair.

"No, I'm just distracted. I'm nervous about the draft on Monday." He lied, he wasn't worried about the draft at all. "Hey, listen, I gotta run. See you later." He said heading off in the direction that the elevators were in. Ape just nodded after him, knowing that something else was bothering him. She looked at her watch and sighed. She better get back, John probably has something he wants to do. She headed back to her room, looking sad and worn.

* * *

**A/N: Definitely not my best chapter but i got something in mind and i have to build some stuff up. Thanks for the reviews. i love them.**


	21. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 21 : Confessions**

"Hey baby." Dave said into the phone. It was Saturday and the entire roster was going to be together on Monday for the draft, which meant Dave would be back with his girls then too. April had been watching Dora The Explorer with Nat when her phone had rang. She had made sure Nat stayed and watched TV as she stepped out onto the balcony to take the call.

"Dave" She said softly with a sigh when she heard his voice. She really missed him so much.

"Miss me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not at all." She joked and smiled when he let out a small laugh.

"Well I miss you a whole lot. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Gosh Dave, I really do miss you." She admitted taking a seat on a chair on the balcony. "I can't believe this relationship is actually working. Even when we aren't traveling together."

"Of course it's working. I told you it would, didn't I?" He pointed out.

"You did." She said agreeing with him.

"And Nat, how's my baby doing?" He asked and April couldn't help but smile when she heard the love in his voice.

"She is doing wonderful. She loves spending time with her Uncle John but she misses her daddy."

"I miss her too." He said and paused when someone called his name. "I'm sorry baby, I gotta go. I just wanted to check in; I'll see you girls soon."

"Okay, be careful." She said. "Bye."

"Bye" He said before they both hung up. April walked back into the hotel room and sat next to her daughter. She dragged her into her lap and felt her curl against her, her head resting on April's shoulder. "That was daddy. He says hi and that he misses you." Nat merely nodded her head and let her eyes shut. A few seconds passed before either of them said anything; April actually thought Natalee was asleep.

"Mommy?" She said lifting her head, looking at her moms face, her hands wrapped around her neck.

"Yeah?" April asked.

"Are we going to live here forever?" She asked innocently.

"No sweetie. We're going home in a few days." she answered.

"But what about John?" The 5 year old asked.

"You'll still see him. He'll visit and maybe we can visit him again."

"And dad?"

"You will see him like normal, maybe more." April said.

"And Randy?" Nat asked and April looked confused.

"What about him?" She asked.

"He's nice; I like him." She said.

"Well then I'm sure we can work something out." April said finally. "So would you like to go get some dinner?" Nat nodded wildly and jumped off April's lap and went to put shoes on. April followed and got dressed. She was wearing blue and purple plaid shorts and a violet t-shirt with purple flats. She was waiting by the door, searching through her purse when Nat approached. April slung her purse over her shoulder and took Nat's hand in her own and walked out the door.

* * *

They had decided just to eat at the hotel restaurant. After their food came, their waitress had brought April a drink from the bar.

"I didn't order this." April told her handing it back to her.

"It's from the gentleman at the bar." She said and walked away. April looked towards the bar and saw Randy. He was looking at her and offered her a small smile. She smiled back and finished eating. When they were done, April carried Nat outside of the restaurant, she was just about to fall asleep, she was so tired.

"April! Wait up!" Someone yelled at her and she immediately recognized the voice as Randy's. She turned around and put her finger up to her lips, gesturing to the almost asleep toddler in her arms. "Sorry." He whispered as he caught up. "Can I walk you up? I think I need to talk to you." He said and April nodded without thinking. They stayed silent the entire elevator ride and as they approached her hotel room, she struggled to get her room key. "I'll get it." He said softly, gently taking her purse. He found it pretty quickly and stood in front of April, unlocking the room. He pushed the door open and held it open for her before letting the door close behind him. He watched silently as April laid Natalee down for bed. When she was finished, she gestured for him to follow her on the balcony. She closed the door behind her, leaving it a fraction open just in case Nat needed her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry if you've felt I'm mad at you or annoyed or something I'm not." He explained, his hand pushed deep in the pockets of his jeans.

"It's ok." She said. They stood in silence for a few minutes. "So are you going to tell me why you were treating me like that?" She asked almost impatiently. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." He said honestly.

"I think you should." She said with her hands on her hips. "It really hurt me that you were avoiding me, I thought we were getting to be friends. Today Nat asked, when we leave, what will happen to you. She said she really likes you and wants to see you but I don't if I can allow it since you can't even be honest with me." Randy closed his eyes and pictured the little girl he had really grown fond of. He wanted to be a part of the girls family, but he couldn't unless he told April that he was basically falling for her.

"I like you." He said his eyes still closed. After a few moments of silence, he cracked one eye open.

"But I'm dating Dave." She said not really believing his excuse. "Your best friend."

"You think I don't know that?" He asked with frustration clearly present. "I can't even believe it and I didn't even except it until I saw you with Dave the other day, I wanted so much for that to be me that you were with. It kills me that I'm in love with my best friends girlfriend, it kills me. But I can't help it." He said and waited for her to say something, anything. But she didn't. "I knew this was a bad idea." He said and marched back into the room, only to disappear out the other side, into the hall.

April stood there, looking at the spot he used to be standing. Randy? Randy liked her? He's in love with her? That's what he said right? She wasn't hallucinating?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Keep sending them in. Give me some ideas, i just might use them.**


	22. Surprises All Around

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 22 : Surprises All Around**

April was currently sitting in John's hotel room with John and Nat; they were all dressed in their pajamas, lounging around. They were watching some TV show. She wasn't really paying any attention; she was thinking about the things Randy had said to her 24 hours earlier. After she got to thinking about things, she realized that Randy had been sending her messages that he liked her. They were subtle but she remembered; like when he canceled on breakfast when he saw Dave with her. It all started to click and make sense. She suddenly became aware that she liked him and had some feelings for him. She really wasn't sure if it was love or just like. The only thing she knew was that she was dating Dave, and while she doesn't love him yet, she has strong feelings toward him. Yet, he has hurt her in the past, causing her whole life to deal with the consequences of his actions, so she was still a bit wary to give him her trust.

"Hey, you ok?" John asked while rubbing Nat's back. She was asleep on his lap, something April didn't even notice. She must have been out of it for a long time.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said not really reassuring. "I should probably get this one to bed." She reached out to pick up Natalee but John put his hand over hers.

"You guys should sleep here. It's late, and Nat's already asleep." He offered, wanting to know what was on his best friend's mind.

"I don't know. Dave said he might get back early. He might be worried if we're not there." She said, knowing if she decided to stay, John would get her to talk, and when she talked she always said more than what's needed.

"I'll text message him, that way, when he turns his phone back on after the flight, he'll know." He said knowing that she was about to give in because her eyes kept fluttering closed. John didn't even wait for her to agree or object and got off the bed they were on and pulled the covers over Nat. He grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet and walked over to the couch.

"John, you can't sleep on the couch." April objected.

"If I know Dave like I know I do, he'll come over here and bring you girls back to your room anyways. I won't be here long. Don't worry about it. I don't mind." He said laying down and pulling the blankets up over his torso. April just sat staring at him, resting all her weight on her elbows.

"John?" She said and continued when she her him say 'hmm' "How come you don't have a girlfriend?" He rolled over, faced her and smirked.

"Who says I don't?" He asked mischievously. Her eyebrows raised and her shoulders slouched.

"What? You do?" He just smiled, torturing her.

"I do."

"How come you never told me? Or introduced me? Does she wrestle? Have I met her?" April inquired, wanting to know who this mystery person was and why he never told her.

"I didn't tell you because you were busy with your boy drama, and we are trying keep a low profile. She does wrestle and you have met her." He said, laying his head back down.

"Low profile, yeah, I understand, but come on John, I'm your best friend." She said, also laying down.

"If you're lucky, I'll tell you who it is." He said

"You better." She replied before turning over and closing her eyes. Just a few minutes after her eyes closed, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I'm coming." John said as loudly as his sleepy voice would allow him to. There had been an annoying knocking on his door for a few minutes, but it didn't stop like he thought it would if he ignored it. He instantly looked at the bed, forgetting about April and Nat sleeping over. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was a little after three am. It must be Dave. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Do you think you knocked enough times?"

"No." Dave said sleepily. "Thanks for letting them sleep here, John." He said walking over to Nat's side of the bed and smoothed his hand over her forehead.

"I wouldn't have minded if they spent the whole night, but I knew you'd want to pick them up." John said. "But, um, since you're here, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Dave asked walking over to him.

"Well I was hanging out with Chris last night on his balcony. We heard two people people arguing on the balcony next to us." He paused waiting to see if Dave could figure out what else he was going to say.

"And…?" Dave asked confused.

"It was Randy and April." He whispered, just in case April was awake. He didn't want to betray her trust, even though she never told him personally, but Dave had a right to know.

"About what?" He asked wondering what his girlfriend and best friend were fighting about.

"You. Well, kinda. Randy told her that he liked her and then he said something about falling for his best friends girlfriend." John said and instantly cringed when he saw Dave's muscles tense and his jaw clench. "Normally I wouldn't share something personal like this that I just overheard. But, I thought you should know." Dave stood with his nostrils flaring for a few minutes before looking at his April and his little girl. The tension immediately left him, he would definitely talk to her about this later.

"Thanks man." Dave said slapping John on the shoulder. "I appreciate it." Dave walked over to April and carefully woke up Natalee. "Hey beautiful." He whispered with a smile

"Daddy?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah, come hop on my back. We're gonna go back to our room." He said. Nat had other plans and instead hugged his front and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you Daddy." She said.

"I missed you too baby." He said before patting his back. "Hop on." This time, she instantly did, wrapping her small arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. Dave stood up and walked over to April; he bent down and scooped her up bridal style and made his way to the door. John was already there and held the door for them. Dave smiled at him, thanking him.

"Daddy wait." Dave stopped right next to John and Nat leaned over, planting a kiss on John's cheek too.

"Bye Uncle John." She said before wrapping her arms around her dad's neck again.

"Bye munchkin." John said with a smile. He watched as they walked down the hall. Natalee had her head laid on Dave's shoulder looking like she was going to fall back asleep any moment now. They looked like such a happy family. He really hoped April decided what she wanted, and soon.

* * *

April yawned and stretched as she woke up. She looked all around and didn't see anyone. When she heard the bedroom door open she looked and smile. Natalee skipped in with Dave in tow, carrying a bag.

"Mommy! You're up!" Nat exclaimed. She ran and jumped into bed and handed her mom the bag.

"What's this?" She asked looking at Dave suspiciously.

"Bagels. Daddy took me to breakfast this morning but he didn't want to wake you, so we brought you something back." The little girl explained, making her way to the coffee table where her coloring book was.

"That's so sweet." She said looking at Dave. He walked over and sat next to her. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I missed you." She said, her eyes still closed from their kiss.

"I missed you too." He said stretching out and laying down next to her. "After the show tonight, do you think we can talk?"

"Sure. What about?" She asked turning over, wrapping her arm around his torso.

"Just things." He said with a smile. She hated it when he did that and he knew it.

* * *

"You did not!" April said with a laugh. She was sitting around in the cafeteria with Natalee and Chris. He was telling April a story about the trouble he got into when he was in OVW.

"I did!" Chris said with his hands up, showing he wasn't lying.

"Wow." was all April could say.

"That's nothing. You haven't heard the worst one." Chris said.

"Now as much as I would love to hear that, I want to go see Dave before he goes out there." She said standing up. "Would you mind watching Nat for a minute? I'll be quick I swear."

"Sure thing." Chris said, turning his attention to the little girl that was coloring in her coloring book again. "Can I help you?"

"Sure, but you have to stay in the lines." Nat said seriously, handing Chris a crayon.

"Promise." Chris said and started coloring. April laughed and left to go find Dave's locker room. It wasn't too far away from the cafeteria so she got the relatively fast. She stopped when she saw Dave's locker room door open. Dave had the room to himself so she knew he would be walking out soon anyway. Imagine her surprise when she saw a blonde peek their head out, checking both ways to see if the coast was clear, it's a wonder she didn't spot April. April would recognize that girl anywhere. It was Kelley, Dave's ex. She'd never been formally introduced to her, but she'd seen her waiting in the car whenever Dave came to pick up Natalee. But what was she doing coming out of her boyfriend's own personal locker room. She hid in a dark doorway after Kelley walked down the hall and watched the door, waiting for something else to happen. Finally, it opened and Dave stepped out, also looking both ways, zipping up his suit pants and straightening his messy tie. April leaned again the doorway, closing her eyes. Unbelievable. He'd done it again. She should've known. She closed her eyes tighter when she heard approaching footsteps. It had to be him, with any luck, he wouldn't notice her.

"Ape?" The deep voice brought her out of her thoughts. It was Dave, of course. She opened her eyes and wanted to think that this was just a misunderstanding but she saw the guilt in his eyes that she'd seen many times before. She glared at him and shook her head before storming down the hallway, ignoring his plea's to stop and let him explain. There was definitely no need for any explaination.

* * *

**A/N: So once again, thanks for the reviews! they are great. And i would like to especially thank x-x McKenzie x-x for her ideas, which i have used. They really brought this story together. Thanks again and keep sending in your reviews.**


	23. Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 23 : Again**

"Thank you very much," April said into the phone. She hung up and let out a long sigh before leaning back on the headboard of her hotel room bed. She looked down at a sleeping Natalee next to her. April frowned and smooth her thumb over Nat's forehead. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay until she had originally planned, which was in a few days, and spend the rest of her time with John and the other friends she had made. But she couldn't. And as much as she wanted Natalee to continue getting to know John, they had to leave. April just couldn't be around Dave when he did what he had. She didn't want to run into Kelly and confront her. But most of all, she didn't want to continue growing feelings for Randy. It was now or never. She had just booked a flight home for tomorrow night.

A consistent, loud knocking caused her to turn her attention to the door. She knew it was Dave. This was probably the third time he'd been here this morning, and it was only seven in the morning. She hadn't ignored him, but she hadn't really talked to him. She had walked up to the door and told him that she didn't feel like talking and that Natalee was asleep and she didn't want her to wake up. Dave had also came over last night, after he got back from the show and saw that they had moved into their own room, to try to talk to her. But he was back again and she decided enough was enough and wanted to let the man say his peace. Once she got to the door, she yanked it open and walked away, leaving the door open and had him follow her onto their usual talking space, the balcony.

April stood with her hands on the rail and looked out on the night sky. She heard Dave close the sliding glass door behind him, leaving it open a little. No one said anything for the longest time. April could feel Dave looking at her, waiting for her to say something, but she was waiting for him to talk first. "We're leaving," April said, finally unable to stand the silence and turned around with her back resting on the railing. When he looked like he was going to speak, she continued. "Tomorrow." Dave closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Why?" He croaked out, already knowing but wanted to hear it from her.

"You know." She said simply, finding it unnecessary to elaborate.

"Ape, about yesterday," He said but stopped and stepped closer to her. "I was angry and depressed and Kelly just showed up."

"What could you possibly be so angry and depressed about that you slept with another woman?" She asked letting her frustration out a little.

"You. You and Randy. Whatever you two are doing." Dave exploded, flinging his arms into the air.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused. What did anything have to do with her and Randy?

"John told me. He said he overheard Randy telling you that he loved you. Have you guys been fooling around?" Dave asked with his hands on his hips, turning this conversation around.

"Of course not! I can't believe you would even think I could do that!" She exclaimed, shocked. "Yes, Randy told me that he was in love with me, but I did not return the sentiment."

"Did you say anything?" Dave asked.

"I reminded him that was currently seeing his best friend." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "So that's it? That's why you cheated? Because you thought I was cheating? You didn't even ask me or confirm anything."

"Okay, yeah I didn't. But you never told me and I was hurt." He said, still trying to justify his actions.

"You never gave me a chance! I went to talk to you and I see Kelly coming out of your locker room." She said and then sighed. "This is ridiculous." She stepped forward and grabbed his hands. "Dave, I love you, I always will and I know you love me. You will always be apart of my life and Natalee's. But this relationship just isn't working. You just can't seem to stay faithful or control yourself. There's gotta be someone better out there for you than me. It seems I keep hurting you and you'll find someone better. You don't seem to trust me, and honestly, I still haven't gained my trust for you back and this whole thing with Kelly just confirmed that I don't think I ever can. I just think its not working out and we need to stop before it gets even worse and we possibly hurt Natalee in the process." Dave stood there, his hands in hers, staring into her eyes. He loved her, he did. But, they weren't in love, he knew that. He just wanted this to work out and he wished they could be in love and not just be together to feel obligated to be the perfect parents for Natalee. "I know you didn't mean to do it. And I know we both expected us to work out this time around, now that we're older, but it isn't working and we both know that." Again, Dave just stood staring at her, he knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Honestly, do you have feelings for Randy?" Dave asked very curious.

"Honestly? I have no idea." April said honestly.

"Why is breaking up so hard?" He asked, slouching. April smiled softly.

"Because you never want to, but you have to." She said, leading him inside. "We'll be fine. It'll take some getting used to, but we'll make it. We've done it before."

* * *

"I cant believe your leaving." John told April the next day at lunch. It was just the two of them, since it hadn't been just them two since Natalee came, but she was currently spending some time with Dave, before they left. 

"I know, I'm sorry John. Besides, I'm only leaving a day early. But I think I've overstayed my welcome" She said, eating her food.

"Nonsense." John insisted. "You know if you need me, I'm just a phone call away."

"I know." She said with a smile before they finished eating their food in silence. After they left and were in the car, April asked what had been on her mind for a couple days now. "So John, am I going to meet your girlfriend before I leave?" John chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll call her when we get back to the hotel." He said, giving in. Once we arrived, true to his word, John called his mysterious girlfriend and said she was on her way to April's room so April could finish packing.

"So, give me some background info before she comes. How long have you been dating?" She asked coming out of the bathroom with her toiletries.

"About 2 months." John said laying back on the bed.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me." She said hitting him on the head with her hair brush.

"You didn't ask." He replied.

"Oh please, that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard." April shook her head but smiled good naturedly. A few minutes later, there was knock on the door and April and John raced to the door. John got there first and turned around, poking his tongue out at April, who returned the favor. John opened the door after he took a deep breath and April tried to see over his shoulder, but she couldn't, he was too tall.

"Hey." She heard John say. April tried to push him to the side but he was too strong. "Would you hold still? You'll see her soon." John said over his shoulder.

"Oh just step aside." She said smacking the back of his head.

"Ow, okay, okay. Don't get violent." John said stepping aside. April stepped up and smiled when she saw who it was.

"I know you guys have already met, but, April, this is Candice. Candice, my best friend April."

"Hi." Candice said, almost shyly, afraid if April liked her or not. Seeing as this was one of John's closest friends, her opinion obviously meant a lot to John.

"You know, when John told me he was dating a wrestler that I knew, I was secretly hoping it was you." April said with a laugh. And she really had, Candice was possibly the sweetest girl in the back and so full of life. "Nice choice John. Candice, take care of him." April said after she hugged Candice. April went back to packing and John and Candice left the room to go hang out for a few hours. John promised he would be back in time to take April and Natalee to the airport. April finished packing pretty early and sat on the balcony looking out on the skyline waiting for Dave to return with Natalee.

* * *

**A/N: This story is really becoming a pain because i keep having different thoughts of how it could go. But anyways, this is chapter 23 so enjoy. hope you like it, and if you do, review[ x-x McKenzie x-x you definitely pushed my to post this one. i definitely owed you for your help so i figured this was the least i could do for you. have a good birthday**


	24. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 24 : Home**

"That's the rest of it," John said looking around April and Natalee's now empty hotel room. "Ready to head out?"

"Yeah. Why don't you and Nat head down, check out and wait for me in the car. I have someone I need to see." April said as they closed the door. John nodded in understanding and swung the small girl in his arms before making his way to the elevator. April waited a few seconds before walking in the opposite direction and stopped at one door in particular. After she knocked, it took a minute for the door to open. Randy Orton stared back at her with a tired expression. He must have just woken up and seeing as it was already mid day, he must have had a late night last night.

"April?" He asked shocked that she was coming to him, if anything, he assumed he would have to beg for her to ever talk to him again.

"I just wanted to apologize for leading you on, if that was the impression you got. I have absolutely no interest in you." She lied, knowing this is what she had to do. Randy looked at her oddly

"So you woke me up to tell me that you don't like me?" Randy asked confused.

"Pretty much, yeah." She said stuffing her hands into her jean pockets. "And now I have to be going. Bye." She turned and before she knew it, Randy's hand had rocketed onto her forearm, pulling her back slightly. She tried to ignore the tingled that shot through her body.

"That's it? You aren't even going to let me say anything?" He asked, releasing her arm reluctantly.

"I have to go." She repeated and walked the way to the elevator. As she got in the car with John and Nat, she was wondering if she had just made the worst mistake ever.

* * *

A few hours later, after April had visited Randy and he had been to the gym and showered, he put on basketball shorts and a tight black shirt and walked to April's room. He knocked on the door a few times and his shoulders slouched when she didn't answer. He knocked again, and again waited. When no one came to the door, he called her phone but it went straight to voice mail. She's really going out of her way to ignore me, he thought as he walked down the hall. He got excited when his phone rang but when he saw it was Dave calling, he sighed. 

"Hey man, what's up?" He said into his phone as he walked into the elevator, pressing the lobby button.

"Hey, I'm downstairs having lunch, come join me." Dave said cheerfully.

"I was actually heading down there. See you in a minute." Randy said before hanging up. A couple minutes later, Randy sat opposite Dave, bumping fists. They exchanged greetings before the waitress came to take their orders. Once she left, Dave got straight into it.

"Listen, I'm not going to waste any time getting down to business. I know you're in love with April and I'm almost positive she's practically in love with you. The question is, what are you going to do about it?" Dave said, sending Randy's brain into a tail spin.

"Whoa, back up. How do you know I'm in love with her?" He asked.

"John heard you tell her. That only opened my eyes, then I saw it all over your face when you walked in here." Dave explained.

"Alright, but are you crazy? She doesn't love me, she loves you. She has made that very clear to me these past couple of days. Hell, earlier this morning she told me flat out that she had no interest in me." Randy said saddened.

"Sure she loves me, but it's not me she's in love with. Of course she's been trying to push you away, she was leaving soon, she didn't want to have to deal with a new relationship. Don't you know her by now? She pushes away the people that mean most just so she won't get hurt." He informed Randy. Randy sat and absorbed this information

"So you two aren't together?" Randy asked confused. Last he had seen a couple days ago, they were very much together.

"No." Dave said simply.

"Well I tried to go see her earlier, but she wasn't in her room and every time I try to call her, it goes straight to voicemail." He replied with a sigh as Dave looked at him confused.

"She didn't tell you?" He asked. Randy looked up at him slowly.

"Tell me what?" He asked before Dave let out a sigh.

"Well I guess she didn't want you to know, but I'm gonna tell you since you are going to find out anyway. Her and Nat went home today." He explained and smiled when he saw the heartbroken look on Randy's face. It was so obvious he was in love.

"Home? As in Boston?" Randy asked trying to get all the information.

"Yes." Dave said.

"Well, that's just great, now I can't talk to her for a couple months." He said referring to their schedule. They wouldn't be in Boston for a while.

"Are you seriously going to sit on your ass, waiting for the company to travel there?" Dave asked, his voice rising as Randy looked at him confused. "Go after her you dumbass." It took Randy a few minutes to digest everything before he hopped off his chair and ran toward the lobby exit. He ran to his rental car and called a travel agent on his way to the airport and booked the earliest tickets out to Boston. He called Dave as he arrived at the airport and had Dave cover for him if the boss needed him. It didn't take him too long to go through security because he didn't have any baggage. His flight left twenty minutes after he arrived at the airport and on the plane ride, he went over every possible thing he could say to April.

* * *

April smiled when she pulled her car into her driveway. She couldn't look at her house without smiling, it was good to be home. She got out of the car and walked to the other side and took a sleeping Nat out of her car seat. She carried the little girl into the house, up to her room and tucked her into her bed. After she turned on Nat's night light and closed the door partially, she walked back downstairs and out the house to take all their bags inside. Once that was done, She changed into short shorts and a long t-shirt and she walked into the kitchen, grabbed a carton of ice cream and sat in front of the TV, watching movies. She wasn't ready to go to bed. She couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Randy earlier. She was regretting what she had said with every fiber of her being. What would be so bad about starting a relationship with Randy? Nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

Once Randy landed, he realized he had no idea where April lived. He quickly called John, explained everything to him and John gave him directions. The problem was, Randy wasn't familiar with Boston or Boston streets so he decided he was going to have to take a cab instead of a rental car. He gave the cab driver the address and it seem the driver wasn't very familiar with Boston himself because he kept getting lost. Randy probably could have gotten there faster driving there himself. Finally, The cab driver pulled up next to a house. Randy checked the street and house number and realized he was at the right place. He paid the cab driver and made his way up the driveway, straight to the door. He watched the cab driver drive away and mentally gave himself a pep talk. On the plane ride and cab ride over, he had perfected exactly what he was going to say. He checked his watch, realizing it was really late. He should have came here tomorrow because she was probably sleeping. Oh well, too late now. He knocked on the door and waited.

* * *

April looked away from the movie and at the door. She looked at the clock. Who would be knocking on her door at four in the morning? She grabbed the now empty ice cream carton and threw it away before making her way to the door.

* * *

Randy held his breath when he heard footsteps coming toward him. He looked at April's shocked expression when she opened the door. He looked her over, from her messy hair, to her smeared makeup, from her big shirt to her bare feet. He had never seen her look so beautiful. Out the window went his thought process, his speaking ability and most importantly, his plans on what to say. He took a step forward, put his hands on either side of her cheeks, moved his thumbs under her eyes, wiping away at some of the smeared makeup and pressed his lips to hers. 

April sighed and gave into the kiss. She knew what she wanted and she was tired of fighting it. She wrapped her hands in his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. For a first kiss, it was pretty intense. After a couple minutes, they separated, both breathing heavily. The leant their foreheads against each other and smiled. April grabbed Randy's hand and led him inside. She walked upstairs with Randy on her heels and into the bedroom. She closed the door and crawled into bed waiting for Randy to take off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He laid next to her, with his chest to her back and with one of his arms across her torso. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you April Taylor." He said clearly. Her heart soared and she turned around, swinging one of her arms over his torso,

"I love you Randy Orton." She said and kissed him, leading them into a long night with no sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally huh? well here it is. i'm thinking this is the last chapter. I may do an epilogue, but i havent quite figured everything out yet. Hope you enjoy! 


	25. epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars

**Chapter 25 : Epilogue**

April made her way downstairs wearing an elegant black velvet knee length strapless dress with matching peep toe black velvet 4 inch pumps. She stopped on the last step and looked at her crowded family room. There were at least fifty of her and Randy's close friends gathered at her house for a Christmas Eve dinner.

It had been two years since she had visited her best friend John Cena and never in a million years would she have guessed it was a visit that would change her life forever. She had met the love of her life. Her and Randy were still very much together. In fact, April and Natalee had moved into Randy's house just a month after they got home. Natalee was now seven years old and in first grade. Natalee had instantly attached herself to Randy and nicknamed him dad. The title of Daddy still went to Dave. He was still very present in Natalee and April's lives. He was a very supportive friend and moved just a few blocks away to be closer to Natalee.

"Ape! Come over here!" She walked over to her closest friend John Cena. She smiled when she saw he was with his fiancée, Candice Michelle. They had really hit it off with each other and now, even after two years, couldn't get enough of each other.

"Hey John!" She said and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Candice," She said turning to her. "I'm so glad you could make it. When John said your flight was delayed, I was getting very worried." She said as she embraced her in a friendly hug, she had definitely become a fixture in John's life which made her important to April.

"I know, me too. But I made it." Candice said animatedly. April heard her name being called and she excused herself from Candice and John and made her way to the fireplace where Dave was standing.

"Dave!" She said with a big smile. Dave had been on a pretty long wrestling tour and she had been unable to see him for a while, so it was nice to see him here. They embraced in a tight hug before pulling back.

"April, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Anastacia." She smiled and recognized her as the newest Smackdown! Diva. Dave had been telling April about her ever since her debut and it was nice to see them together.

"It's very nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." April said shaking her hand.

"As have I." She responded good naturedly. They chatted for a while before she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. She smiled when she inhaled a familiar scent of cologne. She politely excused myself from Dave and Anastacia and turned around.

"I think you forgot to come see someone." Randy said as he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes for a second, letting the sensation overtake her for just a minute before she opened her eyes.

"I was making my way around the room. You were my next stop." She said kissing him on the lips lightly.

"I better have been." He softly growled and kissed her full on. This was a daily occurrence. It seemed like Randy was incredibly happy with April and couldn't get enough of her. She enjoyed it and felt the exact same way about Randy. Their intimate moment was interrupted however, when Natalee appeared out of no where, yelling for April. April moved away from Randy slightly, not quite out of his grip but not as close, and looked around for her daughter. Once her eyes narrowed in on her small daughter, she made her way towards her. Natalee saw her and smiled. She launched herself into April's arms and laughed.

"Mommy! Come and see the picture me and Chris drew!" Nat said excitedly, referring to one of Randy's co workers daughters.

"Maybe later baby. Mommy has to go check on the food." April said, setting her daughter back down on the ground. "I'll come see it right after, I promise." She added when she saw her daughters lips twitch into a pout.

"Hey Nat, come on, I'll go look at it with you." Randy said picking her up and setting her on his forearm. She clapped her hands excitedly and told him where to go.

April made her way into the kitchen and checked on all the food quickly, saw that it was all cooked and she got everything ready for the table. After she set the last bit of food on the table, she went into the living room and announced to everyone that dinner was ready and that everyone should make their way to the long table. It took a while, but five or so mintues later, everyone was seated. Randy sat at the head of the table and April made her way to sit to the left of him. April stood up and clicked her spoon against her wine glass.

"Everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for joining Randy, Natalee and I for Christmas this year. It means a lot to all of us. This night has been so much fun so far and I'm sure it will be a blast by the end of the night. With that said, I guess we should dig in." She said, which earned her a round of cheers from their guests. She took her seat and watched as everyone reached for the food.

"Just a minute everyone." Randy said and stood up. "I just have something I would like to say before we start eating." He turned his attention to April and smiled. "I love you so much. Much more than I ever thought I could love someone that wasn't related to me. I know we had a real rough beginning and I almost let you slip through my fingers, but I'm not going to ever let that happen." He dropped to one knee, put his hand in his pocket and held a small black velvet box in front of her. "April Taylor, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened the box and April's hands shot to her face. She looked at the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen, then she focused in on Randy's face. There was no way she could say no to this man.

"Yes." She said and cried when her friends started whooping and cheering them on as Randy pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is, as promised. A bit short, i know, but i didnt want to force anything. hope everyone liked this story! and i hope your reading my new one.**


End file.
